Hero to Zero
by swimboy
Summary: My first story. Percy finds out he has a half-brother favored by Poseiden. Percy punished, sentenced to Tartarus. Evil Poseidon. Eventual Percy/Hestia pairing, but it's near the end. Update: Finished! Thanks so much for reading!
1. The Arrival

**A/N: Hello people of the Internet! Welcome to my first story ever. Like, ever. I mean, I haven't written anything along the lines of this before. Therefore, it's sort of generic, but it is my first one after all. So! Please review. Or not, I can't tell you what to do. But please, do review. Even if it's saying that my writing is terrible. I'd honestly rather have negative feedback than no feedback at all. But please, if you say my story is not good, please give me suggestions. I want to improve.**

 **Anyways, that's all I have to say, so please enjoy!**

 **No it's not! I'm extremely sorry about what happened with the chapter when I posted it. Thanks to the four people who reviewed to bring this to my attention - I think the problem has been fixed now. This update fixes that massive error and brings some small word choice improvements here and there.**

 **Again, thanks for sticking with me, and here's Chapter 1 done correctly.**

 _Chapter 1_

 _(Percy POV)_

Hi. I'm Percy, up until recently, the Hero of Olympus. I'm miserable. My life is in pieces. You're probably thinking something like this: What? The greatest Hero of Olympus (twice) like ever is now miserable and has nothing to live for? What happened?

Well, I guess there's nowhere else to start but the beginning. You see, Poseidon wasn't kidding when he told me he would send some siblings over the summer after the second Titan War. What he didn't tell me was that my new half-brother was an arrogant jerk – you know, the kind who swaggers around and talks with a dirty mouth.

Anyways, this kid shows up on Half-Blood hill the summer after the second Giant War against Gaea. He was running away from some monster, a dracanae, I think. Just looking at him, I knew he was a son of Poseidon right away – he had black hair (like mine, though his was less messy) and green eyes (a bit paler than mine).

He came running up the hill, then turned and produced a small bronze throwing knife. At the time, I had no idea where he had managed to get a celestial bronze throwing knife, but he had one. He gripped it very awkwardly and managed to nail the monster in the shoulder. I guess that dracanae was pretty weak, because it burst into golden dust upon impact.

The kid came swaggering down the hill, where at this point a large number of campers had gathered, and he walked straight towards me.

"Hello, brother," he sneered. "Bet you didn't have to beat a monster as tough as a dracaena your first day, did you?"

I was surprised he knew about the mythological world and even knew what Camp was, but I was more concerned with how he knew we were brothers. In response to my look of surprise, he sneered again.

"Yeah, yeah, I know all about the mythological world and camp. Wanna guess why?" He paused here for suspense. "Dad told me."

This shocked me even more, because I now knew that A: he was a jerk, and B: my father, AKA Poseidon, claimed him outside of camp and basically handed him the tools he needed to get to camp safely. That's where he must've gotten that knife from before.

When I offered no reply, he pranced over towards the big house and slammed his fist on the door to knock. Everyone was staring at him with shock, but also with a light bit of admiration, which made me mad. I had to beat the Minotaur on my first day without a weapon while protecting Grover who was passed out moaning about food at the time, and everyone at camp had still assumed I was a newbie. Heck, I even would up in the girls bathroom with my head being forced into a toilet.

I watched the door open and my brother disappear inside. Shaking my head, I trudged back towards the Poseidon cabin.

It had been a few days since Matt (that was my new half-brother's name) arrived, and life had steadily been growing more difficult for me. Matt walked around like he owned the place, which was annoying enough, but he also managed to gain the respect of some of the campers, including some of my old friends. That hurt a lot knowing that my oldest friends who had been at my side for years were now flocking towards my upstart brother. Even Annabeth has been glancing at him every so often, and that has me worried.

That day, I had been continuing my training, hacking and slashing with Riptide, when Matt walked in, soon to be followed by a gaggle of Aphrodite girls. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't concentrate with all the cheering, so I looked over to see what was going on. I saw the group of girls yelling madly whenever Matt slashed at a straw dummy with a sword. I looked him over – his stance was all wrong and his hands were gripping his sword in an awkward position.

I still couldn't concentrate, so I eventually decided to just call it quits for the day when I heard an annoying voice behind me.

"Hey, brother," Matt said arrogantly. "Want to fight me? Or am I too tough for you?"

At this point I was a little pissed with the nerve of the kid. Does he not know that I fought Kronos one on one, sailed through the original Sea of Monsters, and even survived freaking Tartarus? Still, I wasn't one to back down from a fight, so I decided to play along with his little game.

When I turned around to face him, my face was contorted into a cruel smile. "Of course," I replied. "Let's see how you do with a moving target instead of a dummy."

His face flickered with annoyance for a brief second but was quickly changed to a mask of smugness. "You're on!"

I readied my battle stance as he charged towards me, bringing his hands down with a slash that I easily parried way without much effort. He continued taking slow, lumbering swings at me, and I continued to roll and duck out of the way, barely swinging my sword. Wow, I thought. I expected him to be bad, but not this bad.

At this point, I got tired of toying with him. Suddenly, I became a whirlwind of slashes and stabs, catching him completely off guard. I never actually impaled him, but I made sure to leave quite a few cuts and bruises.

"Not so confident now, are we?" I taunted during my attack. My brother's face twisted into unveiled rage.

"I'll get you for that!" he shouted and stabbed towards my stomach. It was laughably easy to dodge, and taking advantage of his outstretched sword, I twisted his wrist forcing him to drop it before leveling Riptide at his throat.

"Yield," I asked calmly.

I won't lose to scum like you!" he shouted defiantly before attempting to back out of my reach. In response I shoved him to the ground and leveled my sword at him again.

"Yield," I asked again.

"Never," Matt said, even though he wasn't exactly in a position where he could do anything.

"Then so be it," I stated, sighing with fake sadness before smashing the hilt of my sword into his forehead, instantly knocking him unconscious.

Just then, Poseidon flashed in with a brilliant burst of light, and he looked angry.

"Perseus, what have you done!" he yelled out.

 **A/N: Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and stay tuned for the next chapter. Or not, I can't force you to do that. But please, do continue reading if you want.**

 **Oh, and thanks for reading.**


	2. Poseidon v Percy

**A/N: Hello again! I'm back for chapter two, and hopefully html won't find its way into my story again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and let me know what they thought of the story.**

 **Okay, here we go!**

 _Last time:_

 _"Then so be it," I sighed with fake sadness before smashing the hilt of my sword into his forehead, instantly knocking him unconscious._

 _Just then, Poseidon flashed in with a brilliant burst of light, and he looked angry._

 _"Perseus, what have you done!" he yelled out._

 _And now the conclusion . . ._

 _Chapter 2_

 _(Percy POV)_

"Who do you think you are, fighting your brother like that!" Poseidon shouted again.

I was unable to formulate words in my mouth. Poseidon had never talked to me like that before.

"Just because your brother was able to beat a dracanae without any training doesn't mean you can beat him up!"

I was surprised Poseidon actually approved of Matt. I thought for sure that he would have seen him just like I did - an upstart jerk. Eventually, however, it dawned on me that Poseidon was waiting for me to say something.

"Hello to you too, dad. So, uhh, do you want an apology?" I asked.

"I feel an apology would be in order." he replied.

"Why? He challenged me to a duel and refused to yield when I had him on the ground."

At this point, I noticed a large crowd of people had come to see what was going on, including Annabeth. She was looking between me and my brother, as if trying to decide on something.

"Look, Perseus, if you are not going to apologize, I'm going to have to take you to Olympus."

"Dad, I'm not going to apologize to a person who is a jerk. Ever since he's arrived at camp, he's tried to twist everyone around him to idolize him, and it was getting pretty annoying. So, I won't apologize, even if he is a new camper and a brother."

"Then you leave me no choice." Poseidon started tog low with a faint light, and I realized I was glowing too.

"Annabeth, please back me up on this." I asked.

"Sorry Percy, but I think your Dad is right on this one. You can't just beat up a new camper because you feel jealous of him," she stated.

"What!" I thought. Jealous? "Fine," I thought bitterly. Even my girlfriend has left me now.

"Fine, but I'll tell all of you right now, you picked the wrong son of Poseidon," I growled, before looking at Annabeth with a look of betrayal.

Unfortunately, Annabeth didn't see, because she was too busy carrying Matt towards the infirmary.

 _(Annabeth POV)_

Why would Percy talk that way about Matt? I mean, they're brothers. They should at least show some respect for each other. I refuse to believe that Matt initiated the fight. He wouldn't be that stupid to go against a seasoned veteran on his third day of camp.

When Percy comes back, I'm thinking about breaking up with him. Sure, he's good looking, but some other people are decent, too. Judging by the way Matt handled that dracanae, I think he'll shape up to be a better hero than Percy.

For now, though, I'm more concerned with Matt's health. He has a lot of cuts and bruises after Percy's treatment, so I think I'll have to feed him some ambrosia once he wakes up.

I laid the unconscious Matt onto an infirmary bed and ushered an Apollo camper in. Hmm. Ever since Matt arrived, Percy has seemed different, more hostile. This is usually a sure sign of jealousy. I feel like Percy has been in the spotlight for a long time now, though. Eventually there was going to be someone better than him. Matt just hasn't had enough training to beat Percy yet.

 **A/N: And that's it. Originally this and chapter three were going to be combined in one, but I didn't have enough time to pump out more writing. Sorry for it being slightly short.**

 **This has been updated to fix a few spelling errors.**

 **Short section on Annabeth to show what she's thinking about this whole thing.**

 **And, as always, thanks for reading.**


	3. The Trial

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again, for chapter three this time. I'm kind of in a bad mood, because I've typed this chapter twice already only for it to get deleted. So yeah . . . that happened. Hopefully this copy doesn't get deleted as well.**

 **Okay, so this Chapter is a little short, but I still haven't had much time even though it's the weekend and it's summer. Sorry! I'll see if I can fit in a larger chapter four.**

 **And please, please please, review. I want to know how I did. Seriously. Is my word choice good? Do you like my writing style? Let me know.**

 _Chapter 3_

 _(Percy POV)_

I was now in a terrible mood. If Annabeth wanted to side with my moron brother, then so be it. We're done. I thought her of all people would understand that the great Matt isn't as great as he seems.

However, I was interrupted from my internal conflicts by the bigger problem I now faced. I now found myself in the Olympian Throne Room, facing thirteen very surprised faces and one angry Poseidon. (Thirteen because I gave Hestia and Hades their thrones back as my reward from the gods after the Giant War)

"Poseidon, what is the meaning of this?" boomed the proud voice of Zeus.

"Perseus, here, has been transported to this location upon refusal to apologize to me and his brother."

"What! You dare defy an Olympian, and your father no less!?" shouted Zeus, who was now angry as well.

"What? Wait, I mean - you guys don't understand. I only knocked him out in the training arena because he challenged me. How am I supposed to apologize for that?"

"Nonsense, Perseus! When I arrived, you were standing over him with your sword in your hand right after knocking him unconscious!" said Poseidon.

"That was because he challenged me to a duel!"

"No! Matt wouldn't be stupid enough to challenge you of all people!"

"Wait!" said a new voice. All eyes instantly swiveled from the heated debate to the figure who spoke. "Percy is telling the truth!" said Apollo. "I should know, I'm the God of Truth."

"And what happened with that disaster of a descendent Octavion again, Apollo? Be quiet and let Poseidon talk." proclaimed Zeus.

"But-"

"Quiet!" Zeus suddenly yelled. "Quiet, Quiet quiet, quiet . . ." it echoed through the giant hall.

Apollo paled and shrunk down in his throne. He sent me a look as if to say "sorry, but I can't do anything more."

I was running out of time. I knew the Olympians were probably going to take a vote on punishment, so I needed to convince at least half of them to my side.

"Look, I'm not trying to cross Olympus or anything like that. I've already saved you guys twice! It's just hard to apologize when you have no idea what you're apologizing for! All I did was knock my brother out in training, and then dad shows up and tells me to say I'm sorry. I'm not stupid enough to disobey my own father without a good reason."

"Doubtful," muttered Athena.

Alright, enough bickering, we will now take a vote!" announced Zeus.

"There are fourteen of us. The result could be a tie." pointed out Athena.

"Alright, Aphrodite, you'll sit this one out."

"What! Why me?" wailed Aphrodite.

"All in favor of removing all charges?"

Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Hestia, and Hades raised their hands. My heart sank. It wasn't enough.

"All in favor of punishment?"

Zeus, Hera. Poseidon, Demeter, Dionysus, Athena, Ares, and Hephaestus raised their hands.

"We have a majority. Perseus Jackson, for crimes against the gods, you have been sentence to 50 years in Tartarus!"

WHAT?

"Why?" I asked. "I don't even know what my crime was! And I swore I would never go back to that place again!"

Zeus gave me an answer. "The council has voted. As for your crime, you have attacked the Champion of Poseidon!"

I looked towards Poseidon with disgust and anger, and he nodded in response.

"But how was I supposed to know that!" I pleaded again.

"SILENCE!" screamed Zeus.

The words echoed through the room again, until Apollo mustered the courage to speak again.

"Father?" he asked in a trembling voice. "Can those of us who voted against punishment have a few minutes with Percy?"

"What for?" asked Zeus suspiciously.

"You know, to, uhh, say goodbye?"

"Alright, fine. I suppose it's only proper. But five minutes at most. Then, I want everyone back here."

"Understood," Apollo said quietly before flashing everyone in question outside of the palace.

 **A/N: And that's it! Things aren't looking god for Percy now. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, and please leave a review to tell me how I did! :)**

 **Updated to fix grammar and spelling errors, and also added line breaks.**


	4. Blessings

**A/N: Hi again. Sorry I haven't updated in a week or so. I've been busy, despite it being summer break.**

 **So here's chapter four. Please review to let me know how I did. What did you like about it? What do you think I could do better? Jot it down in a review or PM.**

 **That's all I got for this authors note. Here's the fourth chapter.**

 _Chapter 4_

 _(Percy POV)_

Well, this sucks. Thanks to almighty Zeus, I get to spend fifty years in the mythological personification of hell. Great. At least Zeus had the decency to let me say bye to the gods and goddesses who actually liked me. That's how I found myself outside the doors to the Olympian Palace.

"Perce, we've gotta get you out of here," Apollo said, for once deadly serious.

"No," I said. "Even all of you wouldn't be able to hide me from Zeus forever, and I don't think I can trust Poseidon anymore. Besides, you guys would get into a heap of trouble."

"I suppose you're right," spoke Artemis, who decided that it wasn't a good time to call Percy a boy.

"We still want to help you. You've done more for us than any other hero," said Hestia. "I would like to make you my champion."

"Your champion?" I asked.

"Yes. I would be your patron, plus you would get control over flame."

"Sure. I would be honored to be your champion."

Hestia smiled, then shot a burst of red light into me. Suddenly, everyone gasped.

"What?" I asked. In response, Hestia summoned a mirror. I was surprised, too. My eyes now had a ring of red flame around the sea green irises. The pupils were still black.

"As my champion, you now can control and summon fire. You can also summon food."

"Sweet. Thanks, Hestia," I told her.

"Your welcome," she said.

"I would also like to give you a gift," said Hermes. "If you want, I can give you my blessing."

"Sure," I said. "How bad could it be?"

Hermes chuckled and sent a blob of blue light towards me.

"My blessing doesn't do much in the way of new powers, but it grants you better speed and stealth," he explained.

"That's cool. It'll probably be useful in Tartarus," I said. "Thanks."

"Hey, it's my turn now," said Apollo. I watched as he shot a burst of brilliant white light into me, forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

"My blessing grants you healing powers. You also get better archery skills and lots of musical talent, though I'm not sure what good music will do for you, and I don't know if it's possible for you to get better at archery," he said, with a weak attempt at humor.

I smiled at him and said "Thanks, Apollo."

Just then Aphrodite flashed in.

"Umm, Aphrodite? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Zeus sent me. I'm supposed to make sure that you aren't escaping. However, I only agreed to come because I wanted to vote for you, except that Zeus forced me to sit out."

"Oh, okay," I said.

"I am sorry, Perseus, but my blessing is reserved for my children only," said Hades.

"Mine is reserved for my hunters," said Artemis.

"That's fine, guys. Don't worry about it."

"I'd like you to have this, however," said Hades. He presented me with a Stygian Iron blade thaglinted when I spunit. "It is much like the sword my son Nico has."

"Thank you, Hades."

Artemis then procured a silver hunting knife. "Here. Take this." I took it and weighed it in my hands.

"Thanks. This might be useful as a throwing knife," I told her.

Aphrodite was looking me up and down, then she waved her hands over my clothes. I gave her a questioning look.

"Now your clothes can't be dirty or damaged," she said.

"Wow. I can see how that would be useful where I'm going," I told her.

I turned towards the assembled gods.

"Thank you again. I feel like I've been saying too much for it to mean anything anymore, but thank you."

It was Hestia who spoke up. "No, thank you, Percy. You have done so much for all of us," she gestured towards the rest of the gods behind her.

Everyone stayed silent for a minute, before Hermes broke it.

"Well, I guess it's time to go back," he said.

"According to the time limit Zeus gave us, it was time twenty minutes ago," chuckled Apollo.

Then we teleported back to the throne room.

 **A/N: That's chapter four done. I hope you liked it. Next chapter hopefully coming soon.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Updated to fix one lousy spelling error. *sigh***


	5. What do you mean he's in Tartarus?

**A/N: Hi! I'm back again. Hope you liked the last chapter. It explained some of the powers that Percy now has before he takes a trip to Tartarus.**

 **As always, remember to review and let me know how I did. I would prefer if you told me what I did well and didn't do well than simply saying that you like my story. What did you like about my story?**

 **Also, thanks for reading!**

 _Chapter 5_

 _(Percy POV)_

Back in the throne room, the Olympians were impatiently sitting in their seats, except those who had come and talked with me just outside the palace.

Zeus was the most ticked off of all of them. "That was WAY longer than five minutes," he grumbled before standing up. "Perseus Jackson, it is time for your punishment."

As soon as he said those words, the whole throne room started to shake. The floor split apart, opening a deep fissure that looked like it went down forever.

I stared down into the vast space. Then I turned to face Zeus. "Alright Zeus. Am I supposed to jump in now?"

"If you don't, then you know what will happen," he replied, at the same time summoning his Master Bolt into his hand.

"Alright, alright," I said. I turned towards the pit again. "Just know that even after I get out I don't plan to fight for Olympus ever again!" I growled at Zeus.

However, I glanced at everyone who had supported me, smiling at them. I hoped they would understand that I was still loyal to them.

With one, final scowl towards Zeus and Poseidon, I turned and leaped straight into the pit.

 _(Poseidon POV)_

Zeus shouted out "Meeting adjourned!"

I took that as my cue to flash to my underwater palace where Triton and Amphitrite were waiting for me.

"Good news. I convinced the council to put Perseus in Tartarus. He should be on his way down now. What news from the camp?" I asked.

Triton spoke."Father, almost the entire camp is under Matt's control. The Roman camp still seems loyal to Percy, along with the rest of the seven from the voyage to Greece."

I nodded then turned to Amphitrite. "And of the mermen?"

"Your warriors should be ready for battle soon."

"Excellent. Dismissed!" I told them, before lumbering to my throne in the palace and sitting down.

"Soon," I thought. "Soon, Zeus. Soon . . ."

 _(Percy POV)_

I'm still falling. It's been what feels like two days now, and there's still no sign of the bottom. I remember a Greek scientist figured out that it would take nine days to fall all the way to Tartarus. I really hope that's not true.

At this rate, I'll die of boredom before I even get to Tartarus. Last time, I had Annabeth . . .

 _(Hermes POV)_

I decided to take a visit to Camp Jupiter to let the rest of Percy's friends know about what happened. Flashing in, I quickly found Jason and Piper together in the forum.

Jason bowed in true Roman fashion, and Piper waved.

"Hello, Lord Hermes," Jason said. After the Giant War, all the demigods learned to call the different aspects of the gods by their correct names.

"Hello, Jason. Hi, Piper. I have bad news."

"About what?"

"Percy. Can we gather the rest of the seven, the son of Hades, and that other girl with the pegasus too?"

.

"I brought you in here so that the rest of the camp won't know immediately. The gods have voted to send Percy to Tartarus."

The reaction was a wide range of shocked, tearful, then angry expressions, verbal responses like "What?" and audible profanities followed by a "shh" from Hazel.

Finally someone asked an important question. "Why?" asked Jason.

"Apparantly, Percy attacked Poseidon's champion," I told them.

"Wait! You mean that Percy wasn't Poseidon's champion?" asked Nico.

"No, his champion is a kid named Matt. Useless excuse for a demigod, if you ask me. He's like an Octavion of Camp Half-Blood."

"Well, than what can we do about it?" asked Hazel.

"Nothing. Everyone on the council except me, Hestia, Hades, Apollo, Artemis, and Aphrodite voted against Percy. He is in Tartarus. Again."

At this, everyone fell silent. I assumed some of them must have been shocked that their own parents had voted against their friend.

"Some of us who supported Percy gave him our blessings," I added without much enthusiasm. "He has a chance to survive the fifty years in Tartarus. He's partially immortal so he doesn't age, remember? Just like you."

Everyone was silent again.

 _(Thalia POV)_

The air around me became charged with static.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PERCY IS IN TARTARUS?!" I shouted at Artemis. She just stared at me before speaking again.

"Yes, your cousin is in Tartarus. I voted against it, but not everyone did. Even Poseidon voted for Perseus's punishment," she said.

I tried to keep my anger in check, but a lightning bolt still came down and set the nearest tree on fire.

"What did he ever do to you guys?" I asked her, not shouting anymore but anger still evident in my voice.

"He apparantly attacked Poseidon's supposed champion, whose name is Matt," she said.

"Well, the I am going to go give this 'Matt' a piece of my mind!" I said, shouting again.

"No, Thalia! Think what Poseidon would do if you, a daughter of Zeus, attacked his supposed champion!"

"Oh," was all I could say. "But that doesn't mean I can't be mad at him!"

"No it doesn't, but please don't be rash. You are still my lieutenant, are you not?" she said.

"Yes, milady," I said automatically before turning and walking away.

 **A/N: Well, that's it. Sorry it took so long, but some of the parts this chapter had were really hard to write. I was debating doing the last scene in Artemis's POV, but I settled on Thalia.**

 **Also, if anyone is confused, the seven, Reyna, and Nico all got partial immortality after the Giant War, the part with Hermes is the first time this is mentioned in this story so I wanted to clear that up. And the seven excluding Annabeth are currently at Camp Jupiter.**

 **Anyways, what did you think? Good, bad?**

 **Review, I command you! Or not, I can't really tell you to do that, but please do review.**

 **And thanks for reading!**


	6. Touchdown in Tartarus

**A/N: Hi! I'm back for chapter six, but before I get started I wanted to ask you guys a question. What Pairing should I do? As of now I'm not exactly sure who I want Percy to be with, so I thought I'd ask my audience for their opinions. And now I'm asking you guys for your opinions. So, please either leave a review or PM me leaving a suggestion. And Annabeth is still a valid option, by the way.**

 **Other than that, please feel free to review or PM me with questions, concernes, and constructive criticism. It actually helps me write faster, knowing that someone out of the seven billion something people on earth has decided to read my story.**

 **Also, Chapter Titles! Yay! They're a bit cheesy, but they'll let you know where you need to go if you want to look back at a certain part of the story.**

 **Also, this is not a chaos story. It hasn't been so far, and besides a minor appearance this chapter, it never will be. So don't worry if you don't like chaos stories.**

 **So, that's all I got for this authors note! Cue the next chapter.**

 _Chapter 6_

 _(Percy POV)_

I stopped falling, though it wasn't how I expected it to happen. I was chillin' during my trip to hell, when I just stopped. I could still move my body and everything, I was just hovering in the air.

"Huh," was the first thing I thought. I was jolted out of my intelligent thoughts by a semi-monotonous male voice.

"Hello, Perseus," the voice said.

"Uhhh, hi?" I said in response. "Is there something you want, 'cause I'm kinda in the middle of falling to hell right now," I told him/her/it/thing.

"I am Chaos," the voice said. "The creator of the universe," he added after seeing my look of confusion.

"Oh," was the only thing I could think to say. By this point, I had swiveled myself off my stomach into a relatively vertical position.

Upon hearing my super-smart reply, the voice laughed, a loud, booming laugh that was slow enough to sound creepy, like a stereotypical evil laugh in movies.

"So, what do you want?" I asked. I figured that this guy probably wasn't here to help me, considering I was on my way to his son, Tartarus, at the moment.

"I wish to help you," Chaos said. "I have watched your heroics for the Olympians the past few years, and what you have done is truly remarkable," he continued.

Wow, this guy really ups the definition of a stalker.

"Your punishment is far to severe, and you haven't really committed a crime," he said.

"Well, I don't suppose you could bail me out, could you?" I asked sarcastically.

"No," he said. "I can, however, enhance your powers."

"Uhh, that's fine, I guess."

"Great!" boomed the voice of Chaos. "Hold still."

I held still.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. When it died down, I felt stronger.

"You have been granted a higher standard of water based powers. For example, you can now summon water on your own."

"Cool," I said before summoning water and dumping it on my head, "Refreshing," I added.

"Your control over fire has increased as well. You also have higher stamina."

"Wow. Uhh, thanks?" I told Chaos.

"You do not deserve this punishment, Perseus. This was the most I could do without completely disobeying the Ancient Laws," Chaos said in reply. "In a moment you will resume falling. Goodbye for now, Perseus."

"Okay. See ya?" I questioned. Suddenly I felt myself traveling downwards again.

.

 _(2 days later)_

.

Finally! I can actually see the bottom now. The air is that stupid hazy red that I remember, and I can already feel my throat tightening from the stench. The ground is getting closer, but there are no rivers in sight.

WAIT!

The ground is getting closer, but there's nothing to break my fall. I tried summoning flames to see if it would have any effect on my velocity, but it didn't do anything. I guess I could try water.

I held up my palm and shot water towards the ground. It didn't change my speed, but enough water in a small area might. I held up my other hand and summoned more water as fast as I could, while funneling it all into a rectangular prism with the dimentions of my body.

After a few minutes, I created about ten feet of water in a group on the ground, which splashed into. Since I'm immune to falling into water from a large height, I didn't hurt myself at all.

After releasing my control over the water, leaving behind a slippery trail of rock, I trudged off into my new home for the next fifty years.

 **A/N: Okay, that's it. It's a tad short, one of the shortest ones along with chapter two, but I wrote it in a day. Anyways, review or PM to let me know what you think of the story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. ROAR!

**A/N: Hello. A lot of you seemed to like the last chapter. That's good. But . . .**

 **PLEASE let me know what pairing you want. You've got a choice of Percy (duh) + Annabeth/Artemis/Hestia/Zöe. If you think of any others, let me know, but those are the ones I'm most comfortable with writing. If I don't get feedback, I'll have to make the choice myself, and I'm afraid it might be the wrong one.**

 **Anyways, that's all I got. Here's the next chapter.**

 _Chapter 7_

 _(Percy POV)_

Ack! I hate this place. I'm feeling the effects of the toxic air here. It's not as bad now that I'm partially immortal, but I can still die if I'm not careful. It doesn't help that the only remedy is liquid fire. Yuk.

I've been here for a week or so, sticking near the River of Fire. Apparantly boiling gasoline has healing powers. I can heal myself, but it takes a lot of energy after a while, and pretty much everything here is toxic. I've had to fight off lots of monsters, too. Since this is basically where they're strongest, I'm not sure if I can hold up for much longer.

What I really want to do is to find Damaesan's hut. I vaguely remember it being in a swampy area, so that's where I need to go. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to get there.

Thinking of Damaesan's hut made me think of the giant himself, tending his sheep, making soup and stews. That made me think of Bob too. I missed him, and I just assumed that he and Damaesan had been killed by Tartarus. Still, maybe they had regenerated somehow.

"Bob?" I tentatively called out.

No answer. I resumed walking the black glass shards that made the banks of the Plethegon River. Still, last time it had taken a few minutes for him to answer my call, but that was because he had to jump in from the Underworld. Time is different in Tartarus.

After waiting while walking for a few minutes, I realized that maybe Bob didn't make it after all, until I heard a voice shout:

"Percy friend!" I turned around to see Bob in all his silver glory, walking up towards me.

"Hello! But what are you doing here again?" Bob asked before scooping me into a Titan-sized hug.

"Well, the gods decided to put me here for a crime that I did not commit. But what happened to you? I'm glad that you're alive!" I told him.

"Tartarus released me and Damaesan. I am not sure why."

"Well, that's a good thing. I'm supposed to be here for the next fifty years. Can you take me to Damaesan's hut?"

"Yes! I will take you to Damaesan! I live there too!"

"Awesome! So I guess we're still friends."

"Yes, Percy. Let us go."

After that, Bob and I turned away from the Plethegon and walked over exhausting terrain. Food wasn't a problem as I could summon it. Turns out, I make pretty good meals.

Tartarus was similar to how I remembered. The rocky ground was at the worst angle possible: it was painful to walk down, but too steep to run safely with all the jagged stalagmites jutting up here and there. Monsters were drawn towards us, but when they saw who I was with, they backed away.

Eventually, the steamy air turned a poisonous shade of yellowish green. I remembered this place now. The ground had turned to dirt and was swampy and moist.

"We are close," Bob said.

"ROAR!"

"Very close," Bob added.

Then I saw the hut. Next to it stood Damaesan. He waved his hand in greeting, before turning back to his task. He was trying to put a larger collar on his pet Drakon, which was currently roaring in indignation.

"We meet again, Perseus. I hoped that you would never return here again, but that was not to be," the giant said in greeting.

"Yeah, well. I kinda got stuck here by the gods themselves, so I'm not exactly in a happy mode with them right now. A few of them are nice, but even my dad has turned against me now," I said. "Not to mention my girlfriend," I added under my breath.

I don't know how to feel about Annabeth. If I had to guess, I would say that she's probably chasing after Matt by now. That just depresses me. I mean, we've basically been best friends for five years now. How could she trust some new hotshot instead of me? My eyes started to get a little wet. How could she do this to me?

I don't know if I want to resume my relationship with her again when I get back. If I get back, that is.

"Can I stay here?" I asked Damaesan.

"I suppose I have room," he grumbled. "Come inside."

"ROAR!" said the Drakon.

I followed him in.

 **A/N: And that's it for chapter seven. I hope you liked it. Please, get back to me on the pairing thing. I still haven't decided what I want to do, though now that I think about it, I probably don't want percabeth right now.**

 **Anyways, that's all I got.**

 **Thanks for reading (as always)!**


	8. Hyperion

**A/N: Hi! I always start these with a 'hi' or 'hello', don't I? Ehh, off topic.**

 **I don't have much to say right now, this is chapter eight, blahblahblah, please review, thanks for reading, the usual.**

 **But yeah, please let me know your thoughts in a review or PM.**

 **Yeah, I am open to PM's!**

 **That's it, so I'll cut to the chase and start chapter eight.**

 _Chapter 8_

 _(Percy POV)_

I've been living in Tartarus for a couple of months now. I eat my own meals and I sleep in my own bed. In Damaesan's hut, but that's besides the point.

The actual point is that Bob and Damaesan have been helping me train, to the point where I can beat both of them simultaneously without using any special powers. Bob is an expert in using a spear, and Damaesan is a decent fighter all around, even if he doesn't fight a lot.

I think I'm much better now. I can throw thowing knives accurately from a large distance with great speed, and using water and fire is second nature to me now. My sword fighting style has changed a tad. I still slash and roll like a Greek, but I've mixed in stabs and twirls like a Roman, further confusing any enemies.

After a certain point, I left the hut for a while to see if I could attract monsters to assess my abilities. A hoard of cyclops wound up dead by my trusty blade Riptide.

If there's one skill that I haven't improved during my time in Tartarus, it's archery. Apollo's blessing failed in that regard, though his healing powers come in handy. The last time I tried to shoot at a target, I missed by about ten feet. Now, I'm no better than before.

After a day of defeating Bob and Damaesan, I trekked out into the swamp to find some monsters to kill. Instead, I found someone hunting for demigods to kill. Or specifically me.

Hyperion stood there, a smug smile on his face. "We meet again, sea scum. This time, I won't lose to you!"

"Have you enjoyed being a maple tree, Hyperion?" I taunted.

It had the desired effect. Hyperion lunged at me with a sword that appeared in his hand, but I was ready. Blocking the strike, I reached for a throwing knife and threw it towards Hyperion's chest. Unfortunately, he was able to dodge and launch a counterattack, not with his sword, but with a flaming spear that was so bright I had to look away and blink to clear the spots in my eyes.

I knew better than to stand still, though. I tucked and rolled before throwing another knife at Hyperion, who has missed me with his spear. This time it hit its mark, right above his hip, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Alright, you may be good, but let's see how you deal with this!" he shouted before igniting himself into a blinding light. I barely managed to deflect his spear that came within inches of impaling me. I couldn't beat him in hand to hand combat with his light, so I decided it was time to try my water powers in a real battle.

I started off familiar, summoning a miniature hurricane, dousing Hyperion's flame and revealing his next strike with his spear, which I dodged. Growling in frustration, Hyperion tried to ignite once more but couldn't, and I pressed with my sword. Hyperion was forced scrambling backwards in retreat.

But I wasn't fished. Raising my palm, I shot a high powered blast of water straight in his face.

"Ugg. Gah!" he shouted, but he wasn't getting up and he was smoldering on the ground.

I walked slowly up to him, raising my sword and stabbing his chest and heart.

Hyperion gasped and coughed, before bursting into millions of particles of dust.

"Humph," Damaesan said. Apparantly he had been watching the entire battle. "Hopefully he takes a while to reform. In the meantime, look at the present he left you!"

I looked downwards and was shocked to find Hyperion's flaming spear. "Wow, a symbol of power as a spoil?" I thought. I picked it up held it in my hands. Thanks to my immunity to fire, it didn't hurt.

"It's your weapon now. Think of what form you want it to take and it should comply. It will always return to you even if you lose it."

At that thought, I imagined the spear morphing into a red pen. To my surprise, the spear began folding and collapsing into itself until it resembled the pen I had imagined.

I stuck it in my left pocket before turning to Damaesan.

"I think I've had enough fighting for today. Tomorrow, I'll try out the spear."

Damaesan nodded and began walking towards his hut. I followed him.

 _Meanwhile . . ._

 _(Poseidon POV)_

It's almost time to put my plan to action. With Perseus out of the way, there's nothing to stop me from crushing Zeus and taking his throne. Soon, all of Olympus will bow down to me!

I can hardly wait!

 **A/N: Bam! Ominous foreshadowing. Now you guys know what Poseidon is planning. What role will Percy have to play on this? When will he get out of Tartarus? Read the next chapter which I haven't written yet as I type this Authors Note to find out!**

 **As per usual, thanks for reading!**


	9. Council Meeting of Chaos

**A/N: Allright, it's time for Chapter nine! This one doesn't focus on Percy that much, but it does let you know what's going on up on earth.**

 **Here goes.**

 _Chapter 9_

 _(Artemis POV)_

"Why do I even need to go to these meetings?" I said angrily.

"How bad can it be? You'll probably hear something important," Thalia said. It had been a few years since Percy was sentenced, and Thalia had recovered around me and the rest of the Hunt. When we took a visit to the Greek camp, she was not in a happy mood with both Matt and Annabeth (who was now Matt's girlfriend) there.

Those of us who voted for Percy were still disheartened. Zeus really was a moron when it came to keeping good heroes.

"You know how long your father's speeches are," I told her.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I can look after the Hunt while you're gone," she said. She tried to sound upbeat, but she knew how bad Zeus was at effectively running meetings.

"Very well. I hope to be back in a few hours," I spoke again, before teleporting myself into my throne.

.

"The council is now in session!" shouted Zeus.

Oh boy, I thought. Here we go again.

Immediatly, Zeus launched into a speech about bravery and sacrifice of the gods, and I scoffed. He still doesn't realize how useful some demigods have been, like Percy. He remained loyal to us despite how some of us have mistreated or forgotten our children. He was there during the giant war fighting off many of the wretched creatures. I honestly have to admit that I respect his loyalty to the council and his father.

His father. That's right. The one who got him put into Tartarus, the one who didn't pick him as his champion. Poseidon used to be my favorite uncle. He was the most level-headed and humble of all the males on the council. Now, though, my opinion of him had dropped darastically.

Speaking of which, Poseidon seemed to be squirming with impatience and longing in his throne. I didn't know what had come over him or what he was eagerly awaiting. I was jolted out of my thoughts when Zeus finished his speech and asked if anyone had any important news to discuss, now that the Titans and Giants and Gaea have been defeated.

Most of the gods shook their heads, too bored to offer a verbal reply. I also shook my head. Poseidon stood up.

"Zeus!" he shouted.

Short pause.

"Go on," Zeus said.

Poseidon immediatly pulled out his Trident and pointed it at Zeus. Zeus then leaped out of his throne, summoned his Master Bolt and held it towards Poseidon.

They stood at a standoff, Poseidon with his Trident on one end and Zeus with his Master Bolt in the other.

Huh! This should be interesting to watch, I thought.

As if triggered by an invisible cue, both fired at the exact same time.

White crackling electricity shot towards Poseidon, and a green glowing light burst out of the Trident.

However, the green light overpowered the electricity and shot towards Zeus unopposed. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, including Zeus, while Poseidon just smirked.

Bam! Everyone shielded their eyes, and when the smoke cleared, Zeus was on the ground with a Trident aimed at his head.

"Stop him!" Zeus yelled at the rest of the council. Instantly, the rest of the gods took out their weapons and aimed them at Poseidon. I took out my silver bow and notched an arrow as well.

Poseidon glared at Zeus and the rest of the gods. "One day I will rule Olympus, and you will all bow down to me!" he shouted before turning to his throne, covering it with a blue transparent dome of protection. Then, with a bright light, he flashed out.

Apollo immediately walked over to Zeus and began performing medical exams. After sending a bright light into Zeus, the smoking lightning god was able to get up.

"Well, that's not good," Hermes said.

"We must prepare for war!" Zeus said.

"We should get both camps on our side, before fighting Poseidon. He most likely has an army of Mermen waiting to attack," Athena said.

"What should we do about Poseidon's champion?" Hestia asked.

"Kill him," Athena said. Everyone stared at her. "What? We can interrogate him first." Athena added.

"Should I take the Hunt to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

"Yes, we must try to convince the campers to our side," Zeus said.

"Ares, can you switch to Mars and go tell Camp Jupiter of the news? Artemis will alert her hunters, then travel to Camp Half-Blood."

Ares and I nodded.

"For now, council dismissed," Zeus said. "Be on guard. Any emergencies, please report immediately."

I nodded flashed out back to my hunters.

I actually had a lot to tell them this time.

 _(Annabeth POV)_

Matt and I have been dating for a while now. He's actually pretty nice once you get past the arrogant jerk phase. Today, I found him on the beach finishing a conversation with Poseidon.

He turned around and saw me walking towards him.

"Hi Annabeth," he said.

"Hey Matt," I said back. "What were you talking to your dad about?" I asked him.

"There's another war coming. Poseidon wants to rule the Olympians instead of Zeus. He asked me to join him," he answered.

"Will you join him?" I asked again.

"Yeah! He's my dad, how could I say no?" Matt said again. "I'm supposed to try and convince as many campers as I can to Poseidon's side. I guess I'll start with you. Will you come with me?" he asked.

I hesitated. I hated being put on the spot like this. Then, I answered . . .

 **A/N: Haha! Small cliffhanger. No Percy in this chapter, just the council meeting on the solstice.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Two Years Later

**A/N: Are you guys mad at me for giving you a cliffy at the end of the last chapter. Get used to it.**

 **JK, but I reserve the right to put cliffhangers wherever I want!**

 **Also, you guys are like screaming at me to update. Glad you like the story, then.**

 **Anyways, I've decided not to do Percabeth for a paring. Sorry percabeth lovers! Not sure how many of you are reading this, but sorry anyways.**

 **Next, I get to put my usual message asking you to review here. Please review.**

 **And next is chapter ten.**

 _Chapter 10_

 _(Annabeth POV)_

"Yes," I said. With that decision, I had begun my relationship with Matt, disregarding any feelings I once had for Percy. He can rot in hell for all I care. Wait. He actually is in hell. Oh well.

"Come on," Matt said with a smile. "My dad's taking us to his underwater palace."

I grabbed his outstretched hand and followed him under the surf.

 _(Hestia POV, 2 years later)_

Zeus was nervously pacing the length of the throne room.

"We have no advantages to our side," Zeus said. "How can we win this war? Both camps have sided with Poseidon, Atlantis contains another full army of Mermen, some of my own gods have turned against me . . . " he carried on.

I sat in deep thought. It was true that the army of Olympus was vastly outnumbered, and some of the gods had joined Poseidon's side. However, Artemis's hunters still sided with Zeus, as well as Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Aphrodite, Athena, Hera, and me. Unfortunatly, Poseidon's champion was now an average sword fighter. He was still arrogant and cocky, but he won either by luck or using his water powers. As a result, he was able to chip down our numbers, killing our cyclops and warriors.

There was something that all of us were missing. We needed an ally powerful enough to help us, who would remain loyal no matter the cost.

Then it hit me.

Percy.

Remembering him sent a wave of sadness through me. The hearth in the center of the room flickered weakly, reflecting my mood. Then I turned angry. I was still mad at Poseidon for sending his own son to suffer in Tartarus.

But maybe, that's what he planned. Maybe we could bring him back.

"Zeus?" I called out.

"Yes, Hestia?" he asked tiredly.

"What if we bring back Percy Jackson from Tartarus?"

"Nonsense, he was punished for crimes against the gods-"

"But Poseidon convinced everyone to put him there, including you. It must have been part of his plan to get him out of the way. Poseidon knows Percy could tip the scales."

"That does not change the fact that Percy-" Zeus gasped before continuing slowly. "-attacked the Champion of Poseidon!" Zeus began to smile. "That's it! That's exactly who we need! You're a genius, Hestia!" he cried out happily.

I blushed a little. I had never received that much recognition from anyone before. Except Percy.

Meanwhile, Athena glowered in her throne. I laughed inwardly. She had so much pride.

Zeus announced in a booming voice, "I, Zeus, King of Olympus, pardon Perseus Jackson of his punishment for crimes against the Gods!"

Zeus paused. "Did it work?" he asked.

 _(Percy POV)_

What was going on? I felt myself slowly begin to rise off the ground.

"The gods are calling you back," Damaesan said.

"Oh. Well then, uhh, bye?" I called back. I didn't have much time. There was already a glow forming around me.

"Goodbye, Perseus. I hope to never see you down here again, though your company is always welcome," said Damaesan.

"Bye Percy-friend!" Bob said. "Say hello to the sun and stars for me."

As soon as he said those words, I felt a pang of sadness. I was leaving them behind even though they helped me tremendously. Again. It reminded me too much of last time.

"I'm sorry I can't get you out of this place right now," I told them. "I wish you could come with me to Earth."

"Do not worry. I will stay here and be friends with Bob," Damaesan said. "We will be fine."

"Bye, guys, And thanks," I said, before I felt the light whisk me away.

 **A/N: That's it! A little shorter chapter for you guys this time. Sorry. I was running out of time to write this. Expect updates to occur every two to three days instead of every day, now. My schedule is about to get busy.**

 **Also, double digit chapters! Over 20 reviews! Over 30 Follows! Thanks guys!**

 **I know this probably isn't a lot, but it's my first story ever and people actually like it! I'm happy, and I'm usually a pessimist.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading my story!**


	11. The Return

**A/N: Hello again. I'm back for chapter 11 of all things. Thanks for almost thirty reviews! That's awesome!**

 **Thanks to IfOnly42 and dizzydaisy37 for your kind words, and to lazyfangirl for suggestions and support.**

 **And I suppose I'll mention DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover who basically reviews on every chapter and tells me to update more. :)**

 **Bad news on my part: I got sick so now I have a fever. To top that off, I have an external ear infection. Ouch. Life is annoying sometimes.**

 **So, I basically had to force myself to write this. I hope you enjoy!**

 _Chapter 11_

 _(Percy POV)_

Bam! I reappeared in the Hall of the Gods up on Olympus. Immediatly I noticed something was off. About half of the gods were missing from their thrones, each of which had a transparent bubble shield in varying colors.

I didn't plan to forgive Poseidon for what he did, but even if I wanted to, he wasn't there.

I turned and had a look around. Hestia was standing by the hearth, Hades was at his throne, and Zeus was standing looking at me. I also noticed Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Hera watching me from their thrones.

"Perseus, we have called you back from Tartarus," Zeus began.

"Woah, I couldn't tell," I added sarcastically.

"Your father has started a war against me, and by extension, Olympus," Zeus continued. "We have called you back to aid us in the war effort."

"Well, that's great and all, but I recall telling you that I wouldn't fight for Olympus ever again."

"But-"

"You put me in Tartarus without a seconds thought for a crime I didn't commit! And now you expect me to come back and save you again?" Silence hung in the air after my outburst.

It was Athena who spoke up. "Perseus, I apologize for voting against you. I was unwise and you did not deserve the punishment you received."

I raised an eyebrow. Rarely did Athena admit she was wrong.

"I would like to give you my blessing as an extra apology."

I considered her offer. It couldn't be a bad thing, to have Athena's blessing. I didn't even know what it did. Maybe I could summon dictionaries or something.

Plus, Athena did sound sincere. It was not like her to apologize to someone directly admitting her mistake. "Man, they must really need me for this war, then," I thought.

I decided to play along with their scheme.

"I suppose I accept your apology, Athena."

She gave a wry smile before raising her hand and shooting a blast of light at me.

"My blessing grants you the ability to quickly think of effective battle strategies as well as increasing your intelligence quotient," Athena continued.

"I would also like to apologize," added Hera.

"I suppose I must admit my mistake," added Zeus. To me, they may have apologized, but I still didn't trust them completely yet.

"Now, will you swear loyalty to Olympus?" Zeus asked.

"Well, that's not going to happen. I still haven't completely forgiven you yet. I'll wait and see your actions to decide," I said. "But, sure, I guess I'll help you with the war effort."

"Okay. I assume that's the best that we're going to get, so I'll tell you about the war," Zeus said. "Poseidon is leading the other side. He wants to rule Olympus instead of me, and he's backed up by both demigod camps, his army of mermen who can actually walk on land, and the rest of the gods besides those you see here."

I turned around to look at all my friends before smiling and waving. Then I turned back to face Zeus.

"On our side, we have the Hunters of Artemis, the partially immortal Heros from the second giant war, excluding Annabeth, and us here. The armies of Olympus are also on our side, including your brother Tyson."

"What about Matt?" I asked. "And what happened with Annabeth?"

"Matt has sided with Poseidon," Athena said. "And Annabeth, has, uhh" she coughed before continuing to talk really fast "starteddatingMatt."

I sighed. Well, that settles it. I'm not getting back together with Annabeth again. Not now, not ever.

People were looking at me with concern, as if I was about to explode or something.

I smiled to reassure them. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I guess."

"So what do I need to do?" I asked the council. "Well, Poseidon's armies will be marching towards Olympus on Thanksgiving, disguised as the Macy's Day Parade."

"Wait, it's almost Thanksgiving?" I asked, surprised. I guess I lost track of time while I was in Tartarus.

"Yes," Hestia said while laughing. "It's a good day for me and Hera, since families are usually together at that time."

I nodded. "So, should I fight the incoming army?" I asked. Zeus nodded.

"That would be helpful," he added.

"Alright. So, we've got, what, three days till Thanksgiving? What should I do during that time?" I asked.

"You can continue to train. How are your fire powers?" Hestia asked.

"They're fine," I responded before creating a giant ball of flame in my hand.

Hestia nodded in approval. "Well, then I guess we could get you suited up for the battle, then you can visit some of your friends," Hestia said.

I nodded.

"Meeting adjourned," said Zeus.

I turned towards the gods who had originally voted for me and smiled at them.

Apollo, Hermes, and Hades chuckled and waved, while Aphrodite, Artemis, and Hestia smiled back at me. I walked towards them. Just as I got to them, Apollo shouted out.

"Group Hug!" he yelled. Instantly, everyone except Artemis hugged me and each other.

"I should've seen that one coming," I grumbled. Everyone laughed.

"It's good to have you back, Perce," Apollo said.

"It's good to be back," I said.

Hestia hugged me again. "Welcome back, champion," she said.

I smiled.

I turned to Artemis, who was still standing there.

"I'm not one for hugs, but it's good to have you back," she said. I smiled at her too.

Then I waved at Hermes and Hades. They waved back, grinning.

"Thanks for all of your blessings and gifts. They came in really handy during Tartarus. Oh, by the way, I had to kill Hyperion again while I was down there." Everyone gasped.

"It wasn't that hard, actually. But as a spoil, I got this!" I said excitedly before pulling out my red pen and expanding it to its full form.

"Wait, you got his symbol of power as a spoil?" Hermes asked. "Dude, you are so lucky!"

I laughed. "I'm actually pretty good with it," I told them. "With throwing knives, too," I added. Artemis smiled at that. She was the one who gave me throwing knives in the first place.

"Anyways, I suppose I might try them out in battle," I said. "For now, though, where can I stay for these three days?"

 **A/N: That's a wrap!**

 **Yesterday, I started another story. It's more humor based and is vastly different than this one, but if you feel like reading it its in my profile. Yeah. Shameless advertising. Oh well.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this! Leave a review to tell me your thoughts. What other character's POV should I do in the next Chapter?**

 **Thanks for reading as always.**


	12. Suiting Up

**A/N: Horray! I'm back! And I'm busy. Sorry about not updating this yesterday.**

 **But I'm updating it now!**

 **Insert Chapter 12 here.**

 _Chapter 12_

 _(Percy POV)_

It was difficult to figure out where I wanted to stay for the three days I had before the battle. I tried to let the gods put me in my mom's apartment but they insisted on forcing me to stay in one of their palaces.

That left me with the process of elimination. Possible choices: Zeus, Hera, Athena, Hermes, Hades, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia.

Hmm.

Zeus? No, to much lightning and electricity.

Hera? No, she'd set her cows on me and make them leave delightful presents that were the result of deification.

Athena immediatly said no when I looked at her Palace in the distance.

Hermes? It looked fine on the outside but literally everything was either booby-trapped or intentionally broken. I guess the prankster went a little too overboard.

Hades? His palace was in the underworld, so . . .

Apollo? Too bright.

Artemis? I probably wouldn't even be allowed inside for being a male.

Aphrodite? I don't even want to know what's in there.

So that leaves . . . Hestia? I guess it makes sense. She is my Patron and is the goddess of home after all. How bad could it be?

* * *

 _The next morning_

* * *

I woke up on this ridiculously comfy bed that Hestia conjured up for me in her Palace. I mean, everything was just right. The mattress was comfy, the pillow had just the right give to it.

I climbed out of bed, changed into casual attire, then walked into the main room.

Hestia wasn't there, but I wasn't surprised. What I was surprised about was my breakfast was waiting for me - chocolate chip pancakes - blue.

How the heck does Hestia know about my obsession with blue food? Has she been stalking me too?

Ahh well. I dug in to my meal.

.

Later that day, I decided to pay a visit to the armory. I found Athena and Hestia waiting for me.

"Hello," I prompted.

Both turned towards me.

"Sleep well?" Hestia asked.

"Yeah. I think it had something to do with that bed of yours," I joked.

Hestia laughed.

"Anyways, we wanted to get you suited up. Do you want your father to know who you are?" Athena asked.

I thought about it.

"Probably not, actually," I said. If he knew who I was, then he would be able to better predict my fighting style and abilities. If I remained an unknown warrior, then I would make him a little uneasy. Of course, that could be a good thing or a bad thing, depending if he wanted to get rid of the new threat quickly or not.

Huh. Athena's blessing works well.

Athena nodded in response to my answer.

"We'll have to get you a disguise or armor, then."

She walked down the line of chest plates, throwing knife sheaths, and other forms of protection. After a few minutes, Athena came back holding a full set of armor, throwing knife sheaths, and a cloak with a hood.

"Wear these," she said. I put them on.

"Perfect," she said.

I was surprised to find the armor and cloak didn't restrict movement at all. I was fully protected and unrecognizable, but could also fight just as well as I used to. With my throwing knives, Hyperion's spear, and my trusty swords Riptide and Sephtis (Hades's sword he had given to me), I was a force to be reckoned with.

Hestia waved her hand and summoned a mirror for me to take a look at myself. The result was surprising.

"Woah! I look like a badass!" I shouted! It was true, mainly. My armor was black and it glinted in the light. My cloak fell to my calfs and would have billowed in the wind if there was wind on Olympus. My hood, when put on, hid my entire face. With my throwing knives on my back, I looked like a person ready to kill for fun.

Hestia laughed at my remark. Athena smiled.

"Thanks, Athena," I said. She nodded then teleported away.

A thought occurred to me.

"Hestia? Will you be fighting?"

She looked a little uncomfortable, but she answered. "Yes. I'm usually peacful, but I refuse to listen to Poseidon. I suppose this is the first war I actually want a part in."

"Well, just don't get yourself hurt," I said.

"It's me who's worried about you. Unlike myself, you can die, and none of us want that to happen," she said.

"Thanks for the pancakes," I said randomly.

Hestia looked confused and then smiled.

"How did you know I like blue food?" I asked.

"I have my ways," Hestia said mysteriously before laughing.

"So what will you do know?" she asked me.

"Oh, I don't know. I might go scare Apollo," I said.

"Well, best of luck," Hestia said before waving and teleporting away.

Hmm. I know exactly how I can scare Apollo.

 _(Apollo POV)_

Ding Dong! Said the doorbell. I wasn't in the mood for company, so I decided to see how persistent this person was.

Ding Dong! I waited some more.

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong!

"Okay, I'm coming!" I groaned out before walking to the door and opening it.

"Ahhhggg! I shouted before falling backwards and falling onto my living room drum set, which promptly created a musical disturbance in the area.

Standing in front of me was the scariest looking person ever. He was dressed in full black armor, which glittered from the light of my golden palace. A cloak was billowing in the air behind him, and his hood covered his face. To top that off, fire was smoking around him, creating a vortex of flames with him at the center.

"Who the crap are you?" I asked in fear.

The flames died down. The figure took of his hood.

"Hey Apollo," Percy said.

I groaned.

"Perce, did you really have to scare me like that?" I grumbled.

"Yes," he said. "Nice drum set by the way," he added.

I turned around and saw the ruins of the drum set.

"Ehh, I'll fix it later. Why did you come here anyways?" I asked and turned back to face Percy.

He was gone.

I sighed.

Probably just to scare me, I thought.

 **A/N: And that's it. So Percy gets to fool around on Olympus before the big battle. Hehe.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, the usually stuff. Please leave a review to let me know how I did!**


	13. Saying Hello to Old Friends

**A/N: Hello! I'm back again for chapter 13 (unlucky :/ ) and I hope you enjoy it! As usual, leave a review or a PM with questions comments, concerns, and constructive criticism.**

 **Have a nice evening.**

 _Chapter 13_

 _(Percy POV)_

After scaring Apollo, I decided it was time I payed my old friends a visit. I knew that Jason, Piper, Reyna, Nico, Leo, Frank, and Hazel were around here somewhere, it was just a matter of finding them.

I set to strolling around Olympus to see if I could spot someone.

After a few hours, I spotted what looked like Jason and Piper by a fountain.

I slowly walked behind them and tapped Jason on the shoulder. He whirled around and tried to punch whoever was behind him (aka me) but I dodged his blow.

"Uhh," Piper asked. "Who are you?"

I took off my hood.

Both of them gasped.

"Percy?" Jason asked.

"How did you get out of Tartarus?" Piper asked.

"The gods let me out. They want me to fight in the war."

"Oh. Well, do you know about . . . Annabeth?" Piper asked hesitantly.

I nodded. "I think I'm over it now."

"Well, uhh, it's been a long time," Jason said, before extending his arms as if wanting a hug, to whiich I complied.

"Long time no see," I said. Then I hugged Piper.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They're probably in the living quarters," Piper said.

"We can go right now," Jason said.

I nodded and followed them out of the plaza.

.

Piper knocked on the building before pushing the wooden door open. "Hi guys," she called in. "Guess who showed up today?"

There were murmurs of confusion. I walked in.

The reaction was somewhat mixed.

"Wait."

"Percy?"

"You're back?"

"How?"

I held my hands up. "Hi! Nice to see you too," I joked. "As you can see, I'm back from Tartarus to fight in the war for Olympus."

There were sighs of relief.

"I'm glad you're on our side," Reyna said. I looked at her questionably. "I've seen how well you can fight. I know what you can do with a sword," she explained.

"With fire, water, and some knives, too," I added.

"Wait, you have fire powers too?" Leo asked.

I raised my hand and shot a ball of fire out the window.

Boom!

Everyone looked out to find a burning olive tree.

"Oops," I muttered before raising my hand and shooting a jet of water to put out the tree.

"No fair," Leo whined. "You have fire AND water powers!"

Everyone laughed. I chuckled and patted Leo on the head. Everyone laughed harder.

Leo grinned sheepishly. "Good to see you, man," he said.

Frank awkwardly hugged me as well. Hazel shook my hand, then went to stand by Frank.

Nico and I fist-bumped. "How's it going, death boy?" I teased him. He punched me in response, but I didn't flinch.

"Hey, when someone punches you you're supposed to say Ow!" he exclaimed. I chuckled again.

"What have you guys been doing while I've been gone?

"Well, we've been fighting Poseidon's army. They outnumber us by a lot, but we're going to be able to hold off the Empire State building," Jason put in. "Well, we hope that we'll be able to hold them off," he added with less enthusiasm.

Well, that doesn't sound like things are going well, I thought.

"Looks like I'll have to go and kill some monsters, then," I said.

However the mood was low and tension was high.

"Well, I guess I'll be going," I said, smiling. "It was nice seeing you guys."

Everyone waved goodbye.

"The enemy won't know what hit them," I added before lowering my hood and walking out of the building.

 **A/N: Wow, this chapter is short. Sorry, I still wasn't feeling too well and I wanted to get something out. I'll make the next one extra long.**


	14. Thalia Learns Anger Management

**A/N: Sorry! I'm sorry! I haven't updated in a week or something. The short answer to why is that I've been busy. The long answer explains everything that I've been busy with, but that's besides the point.**

 **Anyways, I'm back for chapter fourteen now. Enjoy! (I hope)**

 _Chapter 14_

 _(Thalia POV)_

"Phoebe, get the rest of the hunters here. It's almost time," I said. It was almost time. Soon, we would be making our way to the streets of New York, hoping to defend the Empire State Building from Poseidon. If Poseidon was to reach the throne room, my dad would essentially be destroyed, his seat of power blasted to ashes.

Phoebe ran off towards the silver tents at camp. Artemis had insisted on setting up camp on Olympus instead of renting out a building or two. Speaking of which, I expected Artemis to inform me of the exact situation down on street level soon. Sure enough, she flashed in with a blast of silver light before asking for a report.

"The hunt is ready, milady," I told her. I could see the rest of the hunters emerge from the tents, bows over their shoulder and quivers full of arrows.

"Good. We will need you to set up traps on all roads surrounding the Empire State Building. The Valdez boy has already fortified most of the tunnels," she said.

"That sounds good," I said. However, something was nagging at me. The whole situation felt eerily similar to the second Titan war and the siege on Olympus then. However, then we had Percy. Now, he was still stuck in Tartarus.

However, thinking of Percy made me remember something that he always mentioned when retelling the events of the Titan war. _Remember the rivers._ That was a problem, especially with Poseidon's main domain as the sea.

As if reading my thoughts, Artemis half-smiled and added another bit of information.

"Another ally will take care of the rivers," she said.

I nodded before turning towards the hunters. What I saw instead was a figure clad in black and shiny armor, complete with a billowing cloak and a hood that covered his face. He was heading straight towards the hunters, who were cautiously pulling out their bows and notching an arrow just in case.

When he reached the edge of the camp, he turned. And he started walking again, straight towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked, slightly venomously.

"Cmon, all I have to do is pull up a hood and you don't even recognize me?" the figure asked. His voice sounded oddly familiar. The last time I heard that voice was years ago. The voice belonged to . . .

The figure pulled off his hood, revealing a face I hadn't seen in so long, the face of my cousin, the face of . . .

"Percy?" I whispered questionably. He smiled and waved.

"Hi Thals," he said while grinning.

"But-wha-hey-how?" I spluttered. "I thought you were still in Tartarus!"

"I was," he added nonchalantly. "That is, until three days ago."

"Three days? You mean you've been on Olympus for three days and you didn't come to visit me before now?" I screeched, suddenly slightly angry. I stalked over to him, before reaching out and giving him an electrified slap across the face.

He didn't even flinch.

"Hey! You're supposed to say something like Ow or Hey!" I scolded him, still fuming a little.

He just shrugged before answering my previous question.

"Well, whenever I came over you were always busy talking to Artemis, shooting arrows, or torturing the male minor gods."

Huh. I suppose he had a point. Drat.

"Well . . ." I tried to retort but found I couldn't. "You still didn't even react to that slap. How high is you pain tolerance?" I asked angrily.

He sighed. "Geez Thals, have you heard of anger management?"

Of course, this only made me angrier. I raised my hand again, but he shot out his arm and grabbed my wrist, effectively stopping me from attempting to get a flinch or some sort of reaction out of him.

"Well, good news is, I get to take on Poseidon and that stupid git of a champion," he added, starting out cheerful but finishing quieter with barely controlled rage.

"Who needs anger management now?" I teased at him, earning a glare.

"Anyways," he continued, "you won't have to worry about Poseidon."

"Are you sure?" I asked, now slightly concerned. "Don't tell my dad I said this, but I think Poseidon is the strongest of the big three," I half-whispered.

"I'll be fine," he muttered, slightly distracted. He turned to face the open-mouthed hunters gazing at him in shock and disbelief.

Of course, being Percy, he waved and said "Hi." Instantly every bow was pointed towards him with an arrow drawn back. I stifled a laugh.

Percy looked at the array in surprise. "Okay then," he added before turning back towards me.

"So, you'll be fighting with us?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed with relief. "That's good to hear."

"Oh, and by the way, don't be worried if I use fire in my fight," he said.

"What?" I asked. "You can control fire now?"

He smiled before summoning a ball of flames before casually chucking it over his shoulder . . . straight towards the hunters.

"Umm," was all I could muster before pointing frantically.

Turning around yet again, he cursed. After a wave of his hand, he managed to deflect the fireball into another tree.

"Oops," he grinned sheepishly before dousing the tree with a bit of water.

"So anyways, I'll look to take on that Matt person and my dad," he continued. "Shouldn't we be heading down about now?"

I nodded, then motioned for the hunters to make their way towards the elevator.

As for Percy, he slid his hood back up and marched away, looking unrecognizable to the old Percy in a super-cool badass way.

Time to fight.

 **I thought I would do this chapter with Thalia's POV to see how it turned out and I liked it. Next chapter will be the battle, or at least part of it. Until then, happy reading/writing/whatever you do!**


	15. The Second Battle of Manhattan

**A/N: You guys are in for a treat. This is what I think is my best chapter so far. This is what I've been working on for the past couple of days. As usual, please put a review down and let me know your thoughts. I always want feedback, positive or negative.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy reading! It's battle time :)**

 _Chapter 15_

 _(Percy POV)_

Ugg. I hate this stupid elevator music! I was primed and ready for battle until I had to ride the elevator down. When I get back here, I'm gonna ask the gods to change the elevator music. If I get back, that is.

Waiting. Waiting.

Me and the hunters had to ride the same elevator down, which of course put them all in a bad mood. I did the safe thing. I pulled down my hood, headed to a corner, and promptly sat down facing way from the hunters.

Waiting. Waiting.

 _"Raindrops falling from the sky,"_ sang the voice. Thalia growled. I guess she was finding the trip torturous too.

Finally, finally, the doors opened with a pleasant ding. Walking into the lobby, I noticed the security guard wasn't at his post. Either he ran away to hide or he was killed by Poseidon's forces. Still, they shouldn't be here yet. They were supposed to be the Macy's Day Parade for Thanksgiving, which should start in roughly an hour or so.

Walking out of the doors, I couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu. This felt so similar to the Titan invasion of Manhattan. Except this time, tons of unsuspecting mortals would be watching the supposed parade and would be in the way for the assault.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Thalia ordering the hunters to begin laying traps. Most were pitfalls cleverly hidden among piles of rubble, but others involved more devious strategies, such as canisters of Greek fire and a sticky puddly that greatly reduced range of motion.

I turned my senses towards the rivers. Since water was Poseidon's domain, it made sense that he or at least part of the army would approach the building from the rivers. My enhanced senses told me that there were no disturbances, but it couldn't hurt to pay the river gods a visit.

After traveling to the point where the two rivers meet on the other side of the island, I dove in and shouted out to get both god's attention.

Sure enough, the shimmering spirits of the Hudson and East rivers faded into existence.

"Hey look, it's that kid from the Titan war," said East.

"Hey, you still have any sand dollars?" asked Hudson.

"No," I admitted. "I need to ask you guys something, though."

"Seriously kid, you think we're just gonna help you out and do whatever you want?" East asked.

"No," I said again. "I'll get you both a sand dollar later if you help me, though. If you want, I'll swear on the Styx." I hated bargaining like this but if it worked, it worked.

"Alright, kid. Swear and I'll help you out." East growled.

"Same here," spoke Hudson.

"Alright, if Poseidon decides to send an invasion force through the rivers, do your best to delay them. Stop them if you can, but don't get yourselves killed," I told them.

"But that would mean going against the lord of the seas," Hudson said.

"Well, he's kind of trying to take over Olympus right now, so ..." I told him.

"Oh, all right. Well, swear on the Styx about those sand dollars and we'll try to keep Poseidon from reaching the island too quickly," comprimised Hudson.

"You guys got a deal. I swear in the Styx that I'll get you guys a sand dollar each if you do your best to delay Poseidon, if I get out of this situation alive." Thunder shook, even though I was at the riverbed under the water.

Both river gods nodded before shimmering back out of existence. As for me, I turned and walked straight out of the water, heading back towards the Empire State Building.

* * *

When I arrived, the seven excluding Annabeth, Reyna, Nico, and Thalia where standing together, chatting. I walked over.

"Hey Perce," Nico called out. I grinned and waved.

"The rivers are all sorted out," I told them.

"That's good," Thalia said. "In the meantime, we probably should be preparing to fight now, considering the supposed parade has just started."

Everyone turned and looked up the street. Nothing yet, but they should be marching on their way now.

Jason pointed out something. "Remember, we will be fighting against both camps as well as Poseidon's army of mermen. I would try and injure them, but refrain from killing anyone," he said. Everyone started nodding.

"Except for that Matt moron," I added under my breath.

"That stupid git deserves death," growled Thalia. She was a little pissed off at Matt and Annabeth, considering their part sin the destruction of my past life.

"Well, best of luck," I said. Everyone looked at me with looks that said 'seriously?'.

"What?" I added. Everyone continued staring at me.

"Fine, I'll just be quiet," I grumbled.

The armies of Olympus were fighting on our side, which made sense. This included my brother Tyson, who I hadn't seen yet. I missed his peanut butter battle cry. The cyclops and hundred-handed one Briaries **(A/N: might've spelled it wrong, I'll check later)** made up the bulk of our army, and they could certainly fight well.

The ones most skilled in combat were probably Jason, Reyna, Frank with his shape-shifting ability, and Nico. And me. I had an insane amount of weapons in my Arsenal, and I could dual-wield. I had my two swords, Riptide and Sephtis (the iron sword from Hades) (they were both balanced well), my seemingly endless supply of throwing knives, and of course Hyperion's spear.

I couldn't wait to see the look on Matt's face when he saw me.

Pulling my hood up, I experimentally summoned a small halo of flames around me.

"You look . . . scary," Hestia remarked. I whirled around.

"Sheeze, don't sneak up on me like that!" I said, lowering my hood and letting the flames die down.

Hestia merely smirked at me. Of course.

"Well, the enemy is approaching fast, so I wanted to get you paying attention," Hestia said.

"Great. I assume that Ares, Hephaestus, and the lazy wine dude camp director will be fighting?" I asked.

Hestia frowned and nodded.

"I can take them," I added.

Hestia looked at me worriedly. "But, how can you take on three gods at once? You can still die!"

I smiled at her. "I'll be fine. I didn't survive a few years in Tartarus for nothing, you know."

Hestia's smile returned.

"Anyways, try to stay out of too much trouble. No offense, but I don't see how you would be able to stand against someone like Poseidon," I told her.

And the frown is back. Oh well.

"I know. I'm feeling . . . actually a little nervous," Hestia admitted, a little sheepishly.

"Well, just do what you think is best," I told her. We were silent for a few more seconds.

"Do well, champion," she said before hugging me.

Huh. I wasn't expecting the hug, so it turned a little awkward.

"Don't worry. I will," I told her.

With a wave of her hand she dissapeared.

Then, as if on a cue, the enemy army approached.

* * *

I pulled my hood over my face and walked towards the front lines, meeting up with my friends. My suspicions were confirmed. I saw Ares leading the enemy army, which consisted of Roman and Greek campers mingled together. Hephaestus and Dionysus trailed, not far behind.

I wondered how Poseidon managed to unify their forces. Even after the Giant War, the relationship between the two camps still consisted of a rivalry.

However, I now had to focus on the battle. Getting a running start, I leaped into the air, at the same time uncapping my red pen revealing Hyperion's spear. Chucking it at the ground in the enemy lines, I watched as it landed in the bulk of the army, causing a large explosion which knocked a few half-bloods off their feet. Landing in the crater, I knelt, plucked my spear out of the ground, then pulled out Sephtis from its sheath. This put me in the middle of the enemy's front lines, dual-wielding a powerful spear and a perfectly balanced sword. In my hands, a deadly combination, despite being outnumbered hundreds to one.

Immediatly, I was off, ducking, whirling, and stabbing, but taking great care making sure that I inflicted no fatal wounds. Half-bloods were still half-bloods, I told myself. By this point, most of the army retreated away from me, only to be ushered back by Ares.

A battle cry went out. The seven hero's along with the Hunters, Nico, and Reyna leapt into action. The front line of demigods were effectively countered. Behind them, however, lay an army so vast that you couldn't even see all of them in the streets. Poseidon had a huge force of mermen behind him, most likely from the camp in the Atlantic.

However, I thought, with great numbers in such a small space comes less maneuverability and function. The demigods kept sparring, with the enemy being knocked unconscious at the hands of Jason, Reyna, and Nico. Frank had turned into an elephant and was stomping around the enemy. Hazel spurred her horse, who occasionally sped behind enemy lines and knocked his hoofs against demigod's helmets. Piper was using her charmspeak to persuade enemies to turn and run away, which they would do for ten seconds or so before scratching their heads and returning to battle.

I saw gods engage each other, blades clanging showering sparks and flashes everywhere.

As for me, I did the smart thing. I challenged Ares.

"Hey, punk," he said. "How would you like to be smashed?"

I rolled my eyes under my hood. It was exactly the same thing he had said to me all those years ago on the beach, right after we returned from the underworld finding out that he hadn't stolen the master bolt. I knew he was going to ask classic or modern, so I just spoke up and gave him an answer before he could finish the question.

"Classic," I called put, sounding bored. "Though I would perfer if I wasn't smashed at all."

"You got spunk, kid. Have we fought before?" Ares replied. He tapped fingers on his chin as if trying to remember.

"Yes," I told him.

"Then why are you not dead?" Ares asked. "No matter. I'll just squash you now." And with that, he charged. I pocketed my spear and pulled out Riptide along with Sephtis. My blades glinted in the morning sunlight.

Ares held out his hands while running towards me and suddenly was holding a giant broadsword. Now, Ares was really good with a sword. He should be naturally skilled, being the God of war and all, but this was unreal. He was able to slash and parry both of my swords at once, even managing to cut a small gash on my arm. Blood flowed from the cut, which luckily seemed pretty shallow: Red, mortal blood.

Ares grinned. "Admit it, kid. I'm just toying with you."

Ha, I thought. That's what you think. Maybe, I'm just toying with you.

It was time to bring my powers into the mix. Gushes of water shot out of my hands, striking Ares and blowing him back a few feet. I summoned some water of my sword cut, and it immediatly started to heal.

Ares growled and lifted his sword once more. The fight got dirty. Waves smashed, swords clanged, and I suffered a few close calls. But Ares was tiring, and I, miraculously, was not.

Eventually, a giant wave from my hands caught Ares by surprise. He was lifted into the air, screaming insults and curses before he smashed into a brick wall. As if that wasn't enough, the bricks collapsed into a heap on top of Ares. He didn't get up. Apparantly, I had knocked him unconscious, for the time being anyways.

It was at this moment that I realized that Athena had knocked Hephastus out using collateral damage from a tumbling skyscraper. Artemis and Apollo were double-teaming Dionysus, who was cursing at the arrows that sprouted from his wooden armor. Aphrodite just floated around on a cloud, occasionally summoning doves to distract the enemy and obsure their vision.

Zeus and Hera were no where to be seen, but occasionally small bolts of lightning would seem to sprout from the top of the Empire State Building and rain down on the enemy.

In half an hour of battling, the Heros, hunters, gods, and me were able to apprehend most of the attack force, who now lay groaning on the ground.

Then, walking smugly up the street came the two people who I did not want to see: Matt and his father Poseidon.

Matt looked stronger than I last saw him. His pale green eyes shone with malice and excitement at killing cyclops from the armies of Olympus. He saw me and snickered.

"Looks like Olympus got themselves another supposed hero," he said. "Seems like you're all looks with no action, to me. Why don't you take off that hood of yours and show us who you are underneath that thing."

I did not comply. Instead, I raised my sword and leveled it at him, at the same time withdrawling a throwing knife from my sheath.

"Oh, so you want to cut to the chase and fight then?" he said. "Alright."

He pulled out a bronze sword and charged at me. Some people ran towards my fight to try and help, but I waved them off. Poseidon stood there, expectantly waiting for Matt to beat me to a pulp. Well, that was t going to happen.

His first swing almost grazed me, but I sidestepped and countered. As our battle progressed, his swings became more and more erratic, and he began to growl in frustration.

"Alright, mister. You may be good, but you're not good enough!" he yelled. Looking behind him, I saw a fifteen foot wave of water crashing towards me. I rolled my eyes behind my hood again. Raising a hand, I simply wrestled the wave from Matt's control and stopped it in midair.

"Wha?" he asked before I flung it back into the receding army of enemy demigods, washing a few of them away.

"But how?" he asked.

"I have a few tricks of my own," I said in a low voice. Then, I promptly summoned a wave of flames and flung it at him.

"Ha! You do realize I'm a son of Poseidon, right? Fire doesn't burn me."

"That wasn't my intention," I said in my calm voice again before raising my sword and swinging it. Too late, he realized that the fire had only been a distraction. He brought his sword up to block, but I changed the angle of my sword so that I smashed his helmet with the blade. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Well, that's it for him," I added nonchalantly. Poseidon was seething.

"Give it up, Poseidon. You're clearly outnumbered," spoke Athena. That was when everything went wrong.

Artemis suddenly toppled forwards, as if struck by an invisible force. Apollo reached out trying to grab her, screaming "Artemis!" but he soon suffered the same fate. It looked as if some invisible person had kicked him forwards. The twins sprawled on the dirt, looking up to find Poseidon's trident glowing in their faces.

I winced as the twin archers were sent flying through two solid brick walls before collapsing on the ground. At the same time, Hermes attempted to keep Poseidon busy but was knocked with the flat side of the trident. Another blast of green energy forced Hermes to twirl awkwardly in the air with his winged shoes.

"George, Martha, defense mode!" he barked. But it was too late. Before the snakes could form a shield to absorb the impact, another blast of green light knocked Hermes out of the air.

In the group of demigods, chaos unfolded. An invisible force stabbed each hero before they could react. Jason swept his sword around hoping to somehow combat the invisible attacker but to no avail. He went down along with Reyna, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Frank, Leo, and Hazel, all sprouting a dagger wound from the gut. Ouch.

But that got me thinking. Who did I know who wielded a dagger and could become invisible?

"Oh no," I trailed off as the answer came to me.

 _Annabeth._

Athena seemed to come to the same conclusion as I did, because her face suddenly took up a panicked look.

"Stop!" she yelled. "Stop, my daughter, stop!" she screeched.

No response. Athena leveled her weapons ahead of her, preparing for an attack, but somehow Annabeth had circled around her and proceeded to bring her knife down into Athena's back. Athena collapsed in surprise and pain, landing face down on the street. I pulled out a throwing knife out, but with nothing to aim at, it was hard to accurately launch in an attack.

A disembodied voice spoke up.

"I'm sorry, mother," Annabeth said before slamming the hilt of her dagger on Athena's head. Athena was forced into unconsciousness.

Great. I looked around. No one else was in sight who was on their feet. I was distantly aware of a few cyclops holding off a few members of the Roman legion, but other than that, it was me against a god and an invisible person. That pair had just wiped out four gods and all of my demigod friends. This was one if the worse case scenarios I imagined going into this war.

Poseidon smiled evilly. "I'll leave you to deal with my invisible friend," he said before making his way towards the doors of the Empire State Building.

Shoot, I thought. I had to deal with Annabeth, but that would let Poseidon prance into Olympus. If I chased after him, I would probably wind up with a dagger in my gut.

That settled it. I needed to deal with Annabeth first. I closed my eyes and stood still, listening for movement, hoping she would move quick enough for me to detect. Luckily, I caught a disturbance to my left.

I whirled around, the flat of my blade catching an invisible force in the side. I heard an audible gasp. I pressed, this time aiming my blade above the head. My aim was good, because my sword caught Annabeth's magical Yankees cap, sending it flying down the street.

Annabeth whimpered at my murderous gaze. My eyes were literally on fire, able to be seen despite the black cloth of the hood. I brought my sword hilt down on her forehead. In a last ditch attempt to disable me, she flung her knife at my head, I leaned away and the knife sailed behind me, clattering on concrete.

Wham! Annabeth was unconscious. Time to chase after Poseidon.

But, that was a problem in itself. Poseidon was laughing maniacally in front of the doors. The only thing standing in his way? Hestia.

 **A/N: Haha, another cliffy. This was easily the longest chapter I've ever written. It basically is triple the size of a few of the others in this story. It took a while to write, but I think it was totally worth it.**

 **Let me know what you thought, Stay tuned for the conclusion.**


	16. Aftermath of Devastation

**A/N: Hello! A lot of you seemed to like the last chapter, so I'm going to try and write another 3K word chapter.**

 **Someone reviewed and said that the action was well described, but the story was lacking in detail a little. Thanks for the feedback! My weak spot in writing is filling my sentences with adjectives, so specific details are hard for me to jot down. Even the description of Percy's armor/cloak/hood was about as detailed as I could think of it.**

 **So yeah, thanks for reviewing. I'll try and take that into account as I write this one.**

 _I looked it up and the person's name is_ HuntersofArtemis08

 **Also, I love my job, knowing exactly what I want the plot to be but posting the chapters after waiting for you guys to ask me to post another chapter. :)**

 _Chapter 16_

 _(Percy POV)_

Shoot. Why did Hestia have to be the one god left? Well, unless you count Aphrodite who is just floating in her cloud with her hands on her face in horor.

Zeus had stopped sending his lightning bolts down. I wasn't sure why, but I was expecting no help from him.

I started running towards the pair.

Poseidon was still laughing as he raised his hand a ball of water began to form.

Hestia frowned, trying not to let her fear show but I could tell she was scared. Her eyes danced around as if trying to find some sort of help, but no one was coming. Except for me. I kept running, quickening my pace to a sprint.

Poseidon's hand seemed to move in slow motion as he lobbed his giant ball of water, morphing it into a ten foot tall wave that travled directly towards Hestia.

I wasn't going to make it, I was still a good thirty feet away. I tried to will the water to stop, but Poseidon's control was too strong.

I gazed in horror as the giant wave smashed into Hestia, who was tying to keep the fire burning around her body. I could see her wince through the water, trying to keep standing.

I knew she wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. Her flames were completely smothered and she was completly submerged in water.

I knew I had to get her out of the water, and fast, so I changed my course towards Poseidon who was busy mocking Hestia. I slammed into him with all my body weight, hoping to break his concentration. It worked, and the water surrounding Hestia instantly dropped and splashed to the ground.

Unfortunatly, so did Hestia. Her fire didn't reignite. That wasn't good.

But I had more pressing matters to attend to, namely the angry god currently climbing to his feet.

"You," growled Poseidon. "You will pay," he continued menacingly. He raised his hand and pointed it towards Hestia, who was still lying on the ground face down.

Nope, I wasn't just going to let him beat up Hestia. I launched myself in front of her, before fighting the oncoming stream of water with all my will.

Poseidon was good. I expected him to be, but no one had ever combatted my water powers before like this. With every ounce of effort I put in, the painful tugging in my gut got worse. Poseidon's sheer strength eventually bested me. I did my best to redirect the waves from Hestia, and I was fairly certain that I succeeded, but I couldn't be sure.

The water that Poseidon had shot at me actually helped me feel better. However, I was still exhausted. The pain in my gut was fading, but fading slowly. Despite my water healing, I still could barely stand.

Poseidon looked towards me, staggering to my feet.

"I admire you're effort, but I really must be going," he said. I raised my Stygian iron sword but Poseidon shoved me down and walked straight into the the Empire State Building.

I was tired. Too tired to even offer a retort. Instead, in true hero fashion, I struggled to my feet, and summoned water over my head. It helped, but minimally. I guess I had reached my limit.

Slowly, I picked my way over to Hestia using my sword as a cane, where she was lying in a puddle of water unconscious. Her form flickered on the ground, becoming unfocused before reverting back to normal. She was dying, or at least dying on earth to reform in Tartarus. Neither was good.

Then, I remembered Apollo's blessing. I supposedly had the power to heal people to a certain extent. I wasn't sure if it would work because I was pretty much out of energy, but it was worth a shot.

I put my hands on her back. Nothing.

"Heal," I said. Still nothing.

Shoot, what the heck did I need to do to activate it? Or was the power beyond me at the moment.

"Um, I call Apollo's blessing to heal Hestia?" I said hopefully. Nothing.

"The o-so awesome god Apollo?" I added.

Surprisingly that worked, causing me to groan at Apollo's ego. The good news was that Hestia glowed, and she began to give off fire again. The bad news was that I was completely exhausted and promptly collapsed on the ground.

"Ugggg," groaned Hestia. "What . . . where . . . wait, Poseidon? Wait, Percy?" Then, she rose to her feet, shakily, and saw me.

"Percy!" she cried before walking towards me. Or rather limping towards me. "What happened? Are you okay?" she asked.

I groaned. "Do I look okay?" I asked.

"No," she said bluntly.

"Also, I kind of just revived you after Poseidon blasted you with a ten foot wave," I told her.

"Oh," she said, faltering. She placed one hand on me, trying to send me some energy.

It worked, somewhat. I slowly rose to me feet.

"Thanks," I said.

"No, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would be in Tartarus by now," she said again.

"More like thank the o-so awesome Apollo's blessing," I muttered. "Poseidon, he's in the building," I told her, getting to the point.

Her face shone with worry. "Well . . . " she said, for once unsure of what to do.

"I'll go," I told her. "Can you try and heal the rest of you guys?" I asked.

Slowly she nodded. "I'll try, I don't know if I can, but I'll try."

A disturbance overhead alerted us to another presence.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Aphrodite complained from her poofy cloud. She raised her hand and shot a beam of light towards me and Hestia.

"Umm," was all I could do before we were hit. Strangely, I felt better afterwards.

"Wow, that's probably the most helpful thing you've done all war," Hestia commented.

I guess the beam contained some of Aphrodite's energy, which was barely depleted at all. I felt more energetic than I had in years. Well, more like minutes, but the point is it helped a lot.

"I'd better get going," I said before turning and trudging towards the doors to the building.

Before I could go, Hestia hugged me.

"Good luck," she said.

"Since when has luck ever been on my side?" I joked.

"Fair point," Hestia conceded before turning back towards my fallen friends.

As for me, I turned and headed through the double doors towards Olympus.

* * *

Uggggg, stupid elevator music! **(A/N: I don't know why but I find this joke funny)**

* * *

I wasn't sure what I was expecting to see when I stepped out of the elevator. Possibly temples and buildings in ruins, citizens running around and screaming in terror. Or worse, if they had accepted Poseidon as their new leader and were cheering for Zeus's defeat?

When I stepped off the elevator, I was met with Olympus in all of its glory, looking very similar to the way I last saw it. No temples were burning, no civilians were terrified. Poseidon isn't Kronos, I realized. Despite his plan to take over, he doesn't want to destroy it. He just wants to rule it.

That meant heading directly for the Throne Room.

I hurried along as fast as I could on my exhausted legs.

As I ran, townsfolk emerged from their homes slowly, almost in a trance, as if looking to see if some form of danger had passed. Some saw me and waved, but their faces were grim. It was if they were silently telling me "good luck."

Soon, I made it to the foot of the mountain. I started to climb. Bushes of grapes, hedges of blooming flowers, and olive trees blossomed along side the road. They were a terrible representation of what was actually at stake.

As for what was at stake, well the lightning crackling from the sky and the dark storm clouds forming over the throne room would let you make a reasonable guess.

Finally, I reached the entrance to the throne room, or actually hall. The doors were wide open. Inside, I could hear voices.

"Give it up, Zeus, you've lost." The voice sounded smug.

"Never! I will never surrender to the likes of you!" cried the second voice, albeit a lot weaker.

"I already took care of all of your friends down on the street. I don't know who that masked man was, but I squashed him just like the others."

"No . . ." Zeus trailed.

It was then I burst into the throne room, my feet pounding on the ground.

I found Zeus backed up against his throne, his master bolt in his hand, but Poseidon's trident was already glowing green. Hera was lying on the marble floor, unconscious, next to her throne.

"What is this?" growled Poseidon.

Zeus's face contorted into surprise, then relief, then determination. Using Poseidon's moment of distraction, he threw his bolt of lighting towards Poseidon.

Poseidon turned to find a yellow streak shooting towards him. He raised his arms up, shielding his face.

BOOM! The sound was deafening, and the flash of light so bright that I had to turn away. When the glow died down, I turned and found Poseidon . . . still standing. Sure, he was smoking and looked charred and beat up, but he remained on his feet.

"Well," he said, his face contorting into a cruel smile. He raised his trident towards Zeus, who was exhausted from pouring energy into the bolt.

"What?" Zeus cried in surprise. "How?" he continued, his voice rising in fear.

Poseidon smirked evilly, the glow off his trident shooting into a beam of light. Zeus curled up, raising his arms to shield himself.

The green light was about to hit its mark, until I smashed into Poseidon with my full body weight.

The beam of light veered off course, hitting a wall several feet to the left. Zeus looked up in surprise at not being hit. He gaped at me in surprise.

I turned my attention to Poseidon, who was getting up off the ground again.

"Will you please stop doing that!?" he practically shouted. I guess he was angry. His full attention was on me now. It occurred to me that he wasn't even sparing a glance at Zeus anymore. Uh oh.

I raised my sword, at the same time pulling out a throwing knife. And then I saw the expression he was giving me. It was downright murderous. If looks could kill, I would be dead by now.

As it turns out, I might be dead in a few seconds, so I guess I'll have to start fighting.

Poseidon narrowed his eyes at me, before charging with his trident. This would be a tough battle.

 **A/N: I'm not sure what to think of this chapter. I like it, but I think I like the first half of it more than the second half. I only got it up to 2K words this time though. Anyways, let me know your thoughts as usual.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Poseidon v Percy 2

**A/N: Hi guys! It's been a small while now. Sorry to keep you waiting, but (I know this sounds lame) I've been busy.**

 **Here's a rundown of my average summer day. I wake up, then head directly off to swimming practice which lasts for at least two hours, sometimes three hours. When I get back, it's lunchtime. Then, I have to cram in yard work (trimming, weeding, ect.), cello practicing, and studying (yeah, I'm a nerd). Finally, I have free time, which I spend on fanfiction, minecraft, geometry dash, managing a YouTube channel, and napping. Then, dinner and off to sleep I go, only to wake up the next day and repeat the cycle.**

 **So yeah . . . I've been quite busy. Anyways, here's the update you've been waiting for.**

 _Chapter 17_

 _(Hestia POV)_

Percy turned and headed into the doors of the Empire State Building. I was nervous. I knew, despite how skilled he was in combat, that he wouldn't be able to win against Poseidon.

He must be exhausted, even with Aphrodite's little energy trick. I certainly am.

It was true. I was tired and sore all over, though being submerged in a high powered water blast will do that to me. The only reason I was alive and not in Tartarus right now was Percy. That reminded me. Percy was going to need help up on Olympus against Poseidon.

I decided the best course of action would be to see if I could revive some of my comrades, since I wouldn't be much good in a fight.

The best person to heal first would be Apollo, since he in turn could help awaken everyone else. I looked over at him. He was sprawled on the ground.

Despite Aphrodite's energy boost, I still had to stagger over to where Apollo and his sister lay. I had watched them both get blasted by Poseidon's trident. Ouch.

I put a hand on Apollo's shoulder and willed some of my extra energy into him. Slowly, he stirred and blinked.

"Owwww," he moaned.

"Oh, get up, we have bigger problems to attend to," I scolded him. He grinned sheepishly in his daze before his eyes rested on Artemis.

"Sis!" he cried. "Hestia, can you heal him?"

Oh gods, this guy is an idiot. "You are the God of healing!" I practically shouted at him. "Besides, I doubt I have the energy," I added.

Apollo summoned a packet of ambrosia and tossed it to me. At first I was surprised, but then I realized it was for me to eat. To be honest, I gobbled it down with no manners whatsoever, greedily licking my fingers. I felt revitalized, and energetic.

"Thank you," I told him. "Now, can you set about healing your sister now?"

Apollo nodded, then pulled out a surgeon mask from who-knows-where. Pulling it on his head, he leaned over Artemis, muttering to himself.

I let him be and trooped over to the unconscious form of Athena. I tried the same trick I used on Apollo, sending some of my energy into her.

Athena woke, a little groggily, but she sat up before wincing and clutching her midsection. Despite us being gods, we still feel pain, and Athena had literally and figuratively been backstabbed.

"Thank you, Hestia," she managed to say before wincing. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare pack of ambrosia, would you?"

At this I looked down guiltily. Despite the situation, Athena managed a chuckle.

"I bet you already ate one for yourself," she joked. I nodded shamefully.

"Lighten up," she told me. "You always take these situations so seriously."

"I'm worried," I spoke. "Poseidon got into Olympus, and Percy was chasing him, but he was super tired after delaying Poseidon and reviving me."

Athena nodded, but her face grew concerned. Then she winced again.

"Apollo?" I called out.

"What?" He glanced over and saw me and Athena. "Oh," he added before tossing me another packet of the godly food.

"Here you go," I said to Athena while handing her the package. She wolfed the whole thing down in two seconds flat.

"Hey Hestia," Athena began. "Do you think we should do anything about the injured immortal Heros?"

"I'll go check on them," I told her before walking off to do just that.

On my way, I noticed Artemis had woken up and was plucking her bowstring. She waved, before turning back to the important task of recalibrating her bow.

I reached the bodies of the eight demigods, all sporting a knife wound to the gut. Most of them were unconscious from blood loss, but the Reyna girl was still barely awake.

"Lady . . . Hestia . . ." she gasped out.

"Shhh," I said and knelt down by her side. I transferred just a little godly energy this time, but it was enough to partially heal her without burning her to ashes.

"Thanks," she mumbled, able to sit up now. I repeated the process with the seven others, until I faced a group of groaning, sore demigods.

The blonde boy Jason, knelt to bow, but I stopped him.

"I do not want people bowing to me," I told him. He hastily stopped and instead scooted closer to Piper, who was half-crying.

"Listen, I know you all are tired, and that you are also in pain, but I need you to help defend the entrance," I told them. "Help the hunters, fend off Poseidon's remaining strike force."

There was a lot of nodding heads and murmurs of "yes," and "of course." I sighed. Why couldn't they be more like Percy? With him, I could have a normal conversation without having anyone bowing to me, or treating me like a goddes. I just preferred it that way.

I nodded to the Heros, before giving each of them one square of ambrosia from a pack that Apollo had distributed.

Then, I turned and headed back to the rest of the gods. Everyone was standing up now, and Apollo was grinning under his mask at a joke Hermes had just said.

Artemis punched him in the shoulder, prompting him to shut up and take off his surgeon attire.

"Let's go," Athena said. We all lumbered over to the elevator, still too tired to transport magically.

 _(Percy POV)_

Remind me never to engage in a fight with a super powerful god when depleted of energy ever again. The process is painful and tiring.

Seriously, Poseidon was skilled in combat, even with a semi-unorthodox weapon of a trident. He was able to use the shaft to block my swings, and the prongs gave him protection against my throwing knives.

After a few minutes of sparring, Poseidon took on a bored expression.

"Playtime is over," he growled menacingly before raising his hand and sending a wave crashing down towards me. I let it smash into me, and it knocked me back a few feet.

But the water actually reenergized me a little bit. I didn't let it show, but the wave did me a favor. Maybe I could entice him to send more water my way.

My strategy was to reveal fire as a strength of mine, hoping that Poseidon would combat it. So, I lit my blade with flame and swung it experimentally.

Poseidon laughed, causing a booming echo throughout the room.

"Do you seriously think fire will help you? After what I did to that goddess?" he cackled. I groaned. I did think fire would help me, but not in the way he thought.

"Well, if you have a death wish," Poseidon said before slamming another ten foot wave into me.

I felt my fire sputter out, but I felt slightly more rejuvenated. It was the desired effect. I reignited my body again.

"Well, you must be stronger than her," Poseidon said. "But you won't last forever," he taunted before launching a blizzard of attacks on me. Waves crashed around me, Poseidon blasted the pillars with green light, and the force of the waves sent part of the marble ceiling tumbling down onto the ground. When the dust cleared, Poseidon was charging towards me, trident in hand.

I quickly resumed sword fighting against him, but this time, he combined giant waves with a series of stabs and sweeps, hoping to trip me up. Pieces of rubble jutted out of the ground, providing a terrain full of obstacles. I was forced to block the waves with my will this time, because if I didn't, the wave would obscure my vision and leave me vulnerable.

However, I was running out of steam. Without the water on me, my energy wasn't replenishing, which was gradually slowing my attacks down. Poseidon realized this and began to grin.

Poseidon thrust his trident towards me and I parried with my sword while concentrating on throwing a knife at Poseidon. Too late, I realized it had been a feint, and the flat, wide side of Poseidon's trident collided with my right leg. I was knocked to the ground face down, my leg practically screaming at my brain in pain. The blow must've banged up my knee.

Poseidon smirked when I didn't get up.

"Well, well," he said. "What do we have here?"

I rolled over to my back, and I was greeted by the sight of a trident pointed at my face.

"Hello to you too," I said, trying to sound a little joking, but at the same time serious. What came out was an unceremonious shriek. Ahh well. Imagine if your evil sibling suddenly pulled out a knife and held it at your throat. Would you be scared? Of course. **(A/N: I don't have siblings, haha.)**

"Oh, enough joking around," Poseidon growled. "What I'm interested to know is who you are under that pathetic hood of yours. What ally does Zeus have that I did not know about?" he mused.

I gasped involuntarily. Poseidon smirked.

"Oh, nervous now, are you?"

With a trident ready to either blast me with enough energy to blow my body to smithereens or impale me through the head, I didn't have much of a choice other than to let him pull my hood off of my head.

 _(Poseidon POV)_

I was expecting some minor god or some hero from one of the camps to be hiding under the hood and cloak. What I didn't expect was to flip back the hood and find . . .

Black hair, sea green eyes, and a scared looking face. It was undoubtedly Perseus Jackson, who I had sent to Tartarus explicitly so he wouldn't interfere with my plans. Yet here he was, interfering with my plans. The nerve of him. The nerve of Zeus. The nerve of all of them!

"You." I said. It was more of a growl, and from the way his eyes widened, I knew he could tell I was pissed.

"You came back from Tartarus! I sent you there so this wouldn't happen! But they brought you back, didn't they! Zeus brought you back, just so you could come and save him again! Why that coward! But you! You meddlesome little brat!" I screamed.

Perseus winced from my tone, but I didn't care. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. My brain began to regain control over my emotions.

"But that doesn't matter, does it?" I whispered. "I still get to kill you. Then, there will be no one left to stop me from destroying Zeus and becoming king of the council!" I finished dramatically.

Perseus's eyes widened. I gripped my trident and grinned savagely.

 **A/N: Duh Duh Duhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm evil with my cliffhangers, aren't I? Sorry it's not longer, but I've been busy, as I've said. Also, I'm betaing a supposed friend's stories (KellyCat77) who does Artemis Fowl ficus, so I've been doing that too.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and remember to review!**


	18. Uh Oh

**A/N: Hi! I'm back, and am ready to write the epic conclusion to my little story. Or rather the answer to the cliffhanger of the final battle. The beginning of the end, if you will.**

 **But first, I'm gonna shoutout to everyone who has reviewed on this story recently. *shuffles papers***

 _DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover_ **(just keep swimming :p)**

 _dizzydaisy37_ **(don't get too dizzy and wilt, okay?)**

 _Draconic King_ **(go ahead and lounge in your Draconic throne)**

 _Cracklord_ **(delightful name you have there xD)**

 _datkidtho_ **(the name that I couldn't think of anything potentially witty to stick next to)**

 _Luminous Crystal_ **(just keep glowing? I don't know. :D)**

 _IfOnly42_ **(If only I could think of something to put here . . .)**

 _tris10hendrick_ **(Thank you for reviewing)**

 _HuntersofArtemis08_ **(Thank you as well)**

 _Various Guests_ **(or maybe it's one person who reviewed multiple times, I can't tell if you don't sign in!)**

 **And last but not least,**

 _OceanBlueSeaEyes_ **(Here, read some snippets from these reviews.** "POSEIDON I HOPE YOU GO TO TAUTARUS! JOIN KRONOS AND EVERYONE ELSE! ... YOU JUST KILLED KIDS BASICALLY. ANNA BETH DESERVES HELL AGAIN", "Screw. You! DIE YOU SCUM! GODS PLEASE APPEAR!" **Me= umm. Thanks for the enthusiasm?! Lol, thanks for reviewing.)**

 **Thank you everyone!**

 **And no, this isn't the last chapter. Speaking of which, here is said chapter.**

 _Chapter 18_

 _(Percy POV)_

Uh oh. Uh oh. Uh oh.

What's wrong? Oh, I don't know, maybe it's my dad who is severely pissed at me and is about to kill me with his trident. Other than that, I'm great, unless you count fatigue and soreness.

Note to self: keeping up sarcasm in the face of death? Decent idea.

I looked up at my father. No, Poseidon. I don't even want to call him my father anymore, after what he's done.

But my bigger problem other than my mental debate was the trident that was pointed over my chest and the murderous look Poseidon was giving me.

Uh oh. Un oh. Uh oh.

Whelp, what am I supposed to do? Roll out of the way? No, that wouldn't work, even if I tried. Talk my way out of the situation? Maybe. That seems like the most viable solution.

Out loud I asked a question. "Why?" I whispered. Poseidon narrowed his eyes.

"Why what?" he snapped.

"This, dethroning Zeus, sending me to hell, claiming that moron Matt as you champion?" I gestured weakly.

Poseidon laughed. "You don't understand, Perseus. I needed you around to ensure victory against the Titans and Giants. After that, I wanted you out of the way for my big moment. In fact, I've been planning this for hundreds of years, biding my time, waiting until the Titans and Giants were out of the way. My plan was simple enough. When the time came, I would have two children. One to be the hero of the prophecy, the other to be my obedient lapdog. You are right about Matt, he is very easily persuaded.

But my plan has succeeded. The rest of the gods are out of the way. The only thing standing in the way between me and Zeus's throne of power is you, and you are about to die."

I was shocked by this whole little speech. So everything I had known about my father had been a lie. The whole purpose of Poseidon even having a kid was for me to defeat the Titans and Giants for him. But that meant . . .

"So you never loved me?" I chocked back a few tears. "You never loved my mom?" Tears were streaming down my face now. How could he do that to someone, pretend to love them, date them, have a kid with them, all for some selfish plan? Especially my mother. Anybody who messed with her would regret it, if I had anything to say about it. But in this case, I couldn't do anything.

Poseidon merely rolled his eyes.

"You," I paused, wiping an eye. "Are despicable," I finished defiantly.

"What you think does not matter. I will soon be the ruler of this council, and you will soon be dead!" Poseidon spat.

"Not if we can help it," a new voice said from the doors. It was a voice I recognized. I breathed a sigh of relief as all of the gods from the streets trooped into the throne room, looking a little beat up and disheveled, but otherwise okay.

But the one who spoke was in the lead. It was Hestia, and she looked downright murderous.

"Get off him," Hestia growled, her eyes literally bursting into flames as she spoke.

Poseidon's eyes narrowed even further. "Well, what's to stop me from doing this?" he asked mockingly before moving his arm downwards, the points of his weapon about to touch my chest.

"No!" Hestia shrieked, summoning giant balls of fire and lobbing them towards Poseidon. They weren't going to get there in time, I had less than a second before the prongs of the trident impaled me.

What was going to get there in time, however, was two sets of arrows, three gold and three silver, that sprouted on Poseidon's arm, causing him to howl in pain and instinctively pull up his arm. I quickly rolled out of the way, towards the herd of gods standing by the doors to the throne room.

Hermes had George and Martha out in laser cannon mode, much to the delight of the snakes. Even Aphrodite had sent a flock of doves towards Poseidon's face, temporarily obscuring his vision.

"Now," shouted Athena.

At once, giant fireballs, lasers, dozens of arrows, and a flock of birds collided with Poseidon in one massive explosion.

I winced as the orange blast emitted a shock wave of heat towards where I was sitting. I had to look away, it was too bright.

When the glow died down and the smoke had drifted off for the most part, I opened my eyes. Poseidon was lying on the ground, charred and smoking, still muttering words. But he didn't get up.

The rest of the gods walked over to him. "Impossible," he muttered, groaning at the same time. His eyes were closed, and the white marble floor around him had been blackened by soot and ash.

Of all of the gods in the circle, Hestia looked the most pissed. She was still smoldering, but her eyes were no longer burning anymore. Hestia delivered a swift kick into Poseidon's side, causing him to groan again.

"Oh, shut up," Hestia growled before walking out of the circle. She came towards me. I was still sitting on the ground, wincing.

She knelt down next to me.

"Nice explosion," I muttered.

"Athena's plan," Hestia said in a much softer tone than she spoke with Poseidon. "I dare say it worked."

"Yeah," I said, groaning.

Then, Hestia pulled me into a hug, which I leaned into. "I almost thought we were too late," she muttered in my ear. I couldn't give much of an answer because I was choking. Note to self: Hestia hugs tightly.

Fortunatly, she realized the problem. "Sorry," she murmured. I waved my hand, silently saying 'no worries.'

"Here," she said, extending a hand to pull me to my feet. I took it, and as soon as I was on my feet I winced.

"Ow," I muttered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, I kinda just got worn down, to the point where Poseidon had me in the bag. I don't know why it hurts so much." I had to lean on Hestia to walk around. My legs were too sore and tired to walk on their own.

She murmured sympathetically. "Poseidon was a nasty piece of work," she commented airily.

"Still is," I added. "Oh, and thank you. I would have died, had it not been for you guys."

Hestia waved it off. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. You revived me on the streets, if anything I should be thanking you."

"We're even, then?" I compromised.

Hetsia thought about this for a moment. "Alright," she conceded. "We're even."

Soon we arrived at our destination. Though nobody really said where we were going, we had walked to where Zeus lay on the ground, disgruntled and groaning.

"Well, let's check on him, then I guess decide what to do with Poseidon," I said. Hestia gently prodded him in the side.

He stirred from his self-induced meditation/panic attack. "Wait . . . " he looked up, slightly confused. "What did I miss?"

I sighed. How do you not notice your new archenemy fighting a hero right in front of you? I sighed again.

 **A/N: That's it! Shorter than the rest because I felt like this was a good ending spot.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	19. Zeus Says Thank You?

**A/N: Who even reads these? I'm curious. Anyways, hi!**

 **So . . . this story is nearing an end. If you couldn't tell already. I'm not sure if I will do a sequel of sorts, I'll decide once I finish this.**

 **What I will do for sure is a rewrite. I'm planning on coming back to this in a few months/years and starting it over, but with my improved writing skills. Looking back at the first few chapters from about a month and a half ago, I cringe. So short, so little detail. I feel like this story has helped me a lot as a writer.**

 **If you go and look at chapter one and two, you'll know what I mean. They are so short!**

 ***laughs at past self***

 **I'm hoping that something similar to what has happened with me and my first post will occur again a little while down the road, so I'll be able to put together a truly phenomenal rewrite of this. Not that this is bad by any means, but I have a feeling my future self will read this and cringe. Also, hi future me!**

 **So . . . yeah. This still isn't the last chapter, but it's starting to wrap things up.**

 _Chapter 19_

 _(Percy POV)_

Zeus was now fully awake and up to speed on what had happened. The whole fiasco had been quite chaotic, but Zeus finally had a decent picture of the recent events.

When Zeus heard about my epic 1v1 with Poseidon, he gasped.

"You fought against your own father?" he asked.

I nodded. "I still lost," I mumbled.

"That doesn't matter, you delayed him enough for Hestia and everyone to get here in time," he said. This was a new side of Zeus that I had never seen before. Perhaps it was relief that his throne was safe, or perhaps he was generally thanking me. Either way, he was treating me kindly, and not as a troublemaking demigod.

"Thanks," I muttered. Definitely, he was being nicer. The old Zeus would've called me out for not calling him lord.

I leaned on Hestia. My knee was what hurt the most. Poseidon had smacked me with the trident, and I had eaten a square of ambrosia, but it still wouldn't heal instantly.

Hestia groaned and muttered "Why are you so heavy?"

I chuckled.

Later, after we finished the entire story, I asked the important question.

"So, now what? What do we do with Poseidon, and the other gods who sided with him?" I pondered.

Zeus spoke. "I have made up my mind. I will not have my children punished," he said. Hera sighed and smiled, no doubt pleased that Zeus was showing mercy towards some of her children.

"Poseidon, however . . ." Zeus growled. "Will be evicted from the council, his seat of power destroyed. He will be banished from this hall for eternity, at the very least."

The other gods had surprised expressions on their faces. Destroying Poseidon's seat of power would make him weak. He would lose his domains, titles, and control over water. He would still be immortal, but very loosely. If he died, then he would simply stay dead and fade out of existence.

Some in the group were apprehensive about dooming Poseidon like that, but then they remembered that everything Poseidon had done in the last few centuries was geared towards overthrowing Zeus, and felt justified in doing it.

"Shall we call a council?" Athena asked.

"Not yet," Zeus said. "I would like to apprehend my brother first." He then walked over to Poseidon's fishing seat and placed a hand on the protective shell around the throne. He winced as he channeled energy into it, but the shield wouldn't break. The gods noticed this, and, one-by-one, walked over to the bubble and placed a hand in it, working to break down the barrier.

Hestia looked at me, asking me if she could go help, so I nodded then tentatively put weight down on my bad knee. It didn't work, and I collapsed to the ground almost instantly, but I gestured to Hestia and muttered, "Fine."

She turned and headed over to where the rest of the gods were waiting. Placing a hand on it, Hestia frowned in concentration, and with her help, the gods were able to destroy the bubble.

The dome suddenly turned a vibrant orange, before turning into glass and shattering into a million pieces. Bits of glass landed everywhere near Poseidon's throne, which stood unprotected.

"This is the end, brother," Zeus sighed softly. "I had my suspicions about you all along. Now I know that I wasn't being overly paranoid."

And with that, Zeus pulled out his master bolt and flung it at the fishing seat. On the other side of the room, Poseidon howled in pain, before thrashing about in the ground. His fit continued for another minute, before, all of a sudden, he stopped. Poseidon lay on the ground, no longer a god, but a man. An immortal man, but a man.

I watched the whole thing from my seat on the floor.

Zeus and Hestia walked over to Poseidon's body, which was still alive and raggedly breathing. Zeus and Hestia seemed to have a mental conversation before Zeus took out a plain bronze sword from his belt, and raised it over Poseidon's chest. It seemed they had decided to end Poseidon permanently.

"Goodbye, brother," he whispered with no tone of regret before stabbing downwards. Poseidon's form flickered and slid in and out of focus, gradually becoming more transparent, until nothing but air remained of the god of the sea. He was gone.

Zeus turned and walked towards the group of gods. "Now, we call a council meeting," he said before firing his bolt into the sky. I presumed this was some sort of signal to all of the gods, though I wasn't sure how many would actually come.

The ones in the room already made their way to their own thrones, before resizing themselves and lounging comfortably on them.

Hestia dragged me to my feet, and helped me over towards her throne, which was across from Hades. She waved her hand and summoned a small chair for me to sit on, before she quietly sat down herself. Personally, I was skeptical that some of the gods like Ares would show up, but I figured that I would wait and see.

 _(Narrator's POV)_

After a few seconds, there was a green burst of light, and the goddes Demeter appeared. She saw Zeus first, and her facial expression changed from stoic to puzzled, but then she saw Poseidon's throne, or rather the abscence of it. She gasped.

"Poseidon," she said fearfully. "It can't be . . ."

"Yes, yes," Zeus muttered. "Now go and sit down."

Demeter was very surprised, to say the least. She was expecting Poseidon to be victorious. That was, until she saw Zeus lounging on his throne at the head of the array. Therefore, she was even more surprised because Zeus had just casually told her to sit down, as if she had never sided with Poseidon.

Nevertheless, she waved her hand, dissipating her personal shield around her throne before walking over and sitting down.

A similar process happened with the other gods who flashed in from the streets. Ares saw Percy sitting next to Hestia, and growled and started over towards him wanting revenge, but with a command from Zeus and a murderous look from Hestia herself, he smartly chose to retreat to his throne.

Hephastus flashed in, and after assessing the circumstances, he muttered to Athena an excuse for why he had lost their battle. "Building was unstable," he muttered. "Ruddy craftsmanship, if you ask me."

Dionysus actually apologized to Zeus. "I saw it as my way to get revenge on you for sentencing me to that horrid camp," he claimed. Half of the gods rolled their eyes.

Once all of the gods were assembled, some wary at being allowed back into the council so quickly, Zeus spoke up. "Alright, let's start this meeting."

Some of the gods groaned, expecting some long speech.

"Obviously, there has been a civil war in the council, and for the most part, it has been resolved. Poseidon has been defeated. Now, that brings me to to the matter of those who have turned against me."

The gods who sided with Poseidon gazed warily towards Zeus, before breaking eye contact and looking down.

"You will not be punished, and you will not be removed from the council. All I need you to do is to swear that this will never happen again, and you will be forgiven."

The gods in question glanced at each other in surprise. Zeus was never this merciful. 'Though,' they reasoned, 'if that's all I have to do, then I will gladly do it.'

Demeter went first, again. "I apologize. I never should have doubted you as a ruler, and I swear on the Styx that I won't turn against you ever again."

One by one, the rest of the gods admitted their mistakes and swore that it would never happen again, some proceeding with some difficulty due to particularly high egos.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Now, I would like to thank those who have fought on my side of the war." Snapping his fingers, the heros from the streets were suddenly teleported into the center of the throne looked positively baffled at their transportation, until they saw Zeus.

Jason bowed in respect, prompting the others to follow.

Thalia, particularly, frowned at her father with a look that said "Do I really need to bow? C'mon, dad." Zeus rolled his eyes.

"You all are partially immortal, correct?" There was a lot of nodding.

Zeus made a big show of clearing his throat, and everyone knew he was about to launch into a speech.

"Despite your parent's decisions, despite any ill-feelings you have towards the council, and despite most of your friends from both camps disagreeing with your opinions, you have all chosen to support me in this civil war. You have fought bravely against those who you call friends, and even though you all sustained injuries, you still kept fighting the enemy. For this, I thank you."

Zeus paused as the heros slowly nodded their heads.

"As a reward for your efforts, you will be given the choice of becoming gods and goddesses, completely immortal." At this, there was a lot of gasping.

"So, we become minor gods?" Jason spoke up.

"Yes, my son. Each of you will receive a small domain based on your most characteristic skills and traits. That is, if you accept?"

"But what of the ancient laws?" Jason asked.

"Do not worry. One of everyone one of your domains will be heros, which means that you will technically be allowed to be in the mortal world whenever you want, so you won't be affected much."

The group slowly nodded. "Alright. We accept," they said together.

"Great!" Zeus exclaimed. "Hold still." He raised his hands, and called out to the three fates. Soon, the three women appeared with their sewing equipment in hand.

"These people here," Zeus gestured to them. "Are to be made minor gods and goddesses."

The fates nodded, then asked the heros. "Are you sure you want this? Immortality can be a gift as well as a curse," they pointed out.

Everyone nodded.

"Is everyone ready, then?" Zeus asked. Everyone nodded again. "Stop nodding," Zeus commanded. Everyone started to nod, then caught themselves.

Percy had to stifle a laugh from his seat near where Hestia was sitting.

Zeus raised his hands, and the fates started chanting words in Ancient Greek.

A glow of golden light surrounded the demigods, blocking them from view until, suddenly, the glow quickly faded away, revealing the new immortals.

"Welcome to immortality," Zeus said.

Not much had changed physically, other than the fact that the boys looked a little more handsome and the girls looked a little more pretty, but the real change was inside their bodies.

"Golden Ichor runs through your veins. Use your gift well, heros."

Jason hugged Piper, Frank took hands with Hazel, and Leo studied himself and summoned powerful blasts of flame on his hands. His eyes lit up. **(A/N: Ha ha puns :D)** Nico and Reyna stood off to the side, meeting each other's gaze briefly before both blushed a little and looked away.

Zeus studied the new gods with amusement.

"I would also like to lend my thanks to the armies of Olympus, without whom it may have been impossible to fend off Poseidon's strike force," Zeus continued once the excitement had died down.

A few cyclops including Tyson walked in, bowed, then walked out. In Tyson's case, walking out meant taking a detour to hug Percy, which didn't do the latter any favors considering he was already injured and could barely stand.

"Ow," Percy said. "Yeah, good to see you too, buddy."

Tyson then followed the other cyclops out of the room.

"I would also like to thank my fellow Olympians on the council, who made it possible to defeat Poseidon," Zeus added. The gods in question nodded and smiled.

"And last, but certainly not least, I would like to extend my gratefulness to Percy Jackson," Zeus finally said. Percy, of course, merely waved from his wooden rocking chair.

"Without him and his loyalty, we would have never stood a chance," Zeus admitted. "So, in thanks, I would like to make you a god, Percy."

At this point, Percy looked like a deer caught in headlights. Clearly, he wasn't expecting another offer of immortality.

"Um," Percy said before Zeus interrupted him.

"I know you are reluctant to take the offer, but I believe I speak for everyone when I say you deserve it."

"Um," Percy got out. "I don't think . . ."

"Look, Percy," Zeus began again, exasperated. "I will not let you refuse this offer again!"

"Um," Percy responded. "Oh, all right. I'll still be able to stay at camp and with my mom?" he asked.

"Yes." Zeus said simply.

"I feel like just being a minor God would not suit you, however," Zeus mused. "Since we have an unfortunate vacancy, I would like to welcome you to the Olympian Council." he said.

Percy looked like a deer caught snooping around in Times Square.

"What?" he managed to stutter out.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Zeus said, finally beginning to lose his patience. "You will become the new fourteenth Olympian," Zeus blatantly stated.

"Do I have a say in this?" Percy asked.

"No," Zeus replied.

"Um," Percy said once again.

"Oh for heavens sake," Zeus muttered.

Percy looked frightened at the prospect of such a huge title. He glanced back at Hestia. She smiled at him and whispered "Go."

"Alright, I'll do it," Percy finally relented.

"Finally," Zeus muttered before repeating the same process with the fates as before. Percy looked down to find himself bathed in a silvery glow. From his view, inside the bubble of light, colors where swirling around him: reds, greens, blues. The light felt like it was being forced into him, and then it suddenly stopped.

 _(Percy POV)_

Okay, I gotta admit the whole turning immortal thing was pretty cool. It seemed to heal my knee. In fact, I felt better than I ever had, which was saying something.

"Wow," I breathed out loud.

"Percy," Zeus called. I snapped my head to attention, and to my surprise, Zeus was gesturing to the place where Poseidon's old throne once stood.

What I saw made my jaw drop. It was a new throne. For me. Why did my life have to be so complicated? I didn't want a throne, I didn't want immortality, I didn't want any of it.

"Percy?" Hestia asked. I turned towards her. "What's wrong?" she asked. Note to self: Hestia reads expressions very well.

"Nothing," I told her. "It's just . . ." I gestured around.

"Awesome? Exceptional? Amazing?" Apollo suggested.

"No," I muttered. "More like crazy, unbelievable, and why-must-I-of-all-people-be-forced-to-become-an-Olympian." I sighed.

"Well, thanks, I guess," I told Zeus half-heartedly after my self-reflection.

He seems to realize that he had forced me into something I didn't want. "Percy," he said. I looked at him. "I know you didn't exactly ask for this, and that you would be more comfortable as a demigod, but I believe it's for the best. There are many things you can teach us, changing our nature for the better. You should know that better than anyone."

I sighed. He did have a point. "Alright. But do I have to come to every single council meeting?" I asked.

"Yes," Zeus said while nodding.

"Aww," I whined. "So, what, I just go and sit on my throne?" I asked.

"Well, duh!" Apollo exclaimed. "You're a god, you're supposed to sit on thrones." Ugg, I'm surrounded by all-powerful beings each with a superiority complex! Well, except for Artemis, Hestia, Zeus sometimes, and Athena sometimes.

So, I went and clambered awkwardly onto my seat. It was weird, because I hadn't changed my size to fit the throne, so I felt like a dwarf.

Hestia laughed at my antics, to which I replied, "Hey, I just became a god like five minutes ago. I'm new to this whole thing!" Of course, me saying this just makes her laugh harder and prompts others to join in. Soon, I was facing a hall of laughing immortal beings. I let them laugh, and began to smile a little bit.

"Sorry Perce," Hermes howled. "It's just too funny!"

I shook my head, bemused.

Eventually, everyone calmed down enough for Hestia to tell me to just will myself to fit into the throne, similar to my water and fire powers.

Instead of growing in size, my throne managed to shrink to fit my normal body. I shrugged and sat down. I should probably describe the throne while everyone laughes again. It's relatively simple, made out of something that looks like silver. One armrest was burning with orange and red flame, while the other was flowing and seemed to be made out of blue water. Like I said, it was pretty simple compared to some of the other God's chosen designs.

"So, I guess that's all I have to say," Zeus said. "Council dismissed," he shouted. Most of the other gods flashed out. The heros made immortal walked out if the throne room until it was just me and Hestia.

"You are going to ha be to help me out with this whole god-thing," I told her.

"Yes, I suppose I will. Though, you have already began to help the council."

"How?"

"What you did back there with the throne," she began.

"That was an accident," I said. "I really don't know anything."

"Well, it's already started to unify Olympus after the war. Even Ares was laughing when you shrunk your throne," she pointed out.

"Huh," I said.

"Well, I'd best be off," Hestia said.

"Wait! I don't even know where I'm going to stay! And I don't know how to teleport around like you guys do!" I complained.

"Oh, you'll figure it out," she teased. "And as for where you'll be staying, try your new palace over there," Hestia pointed.

I looked over to see a new building that I had never seen before. "Huh," I said, turning back to Hestia. But she was gone. She must have flashed away while I was busy looking at my new home.

Well, how bad could it be? Might as well take a peek.

 **A/N: Yeah, still not the last chapter, but almost there, I would say maybe 1-3 more chapters left. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	20. Falling Into Shrubbery

**A/N: Hi! I don't know what to say exactly, so have a chapter.**

 _Chapter 20_

 _(Percy POV)_

Contrary to Hestia's beliefs, I didn't figure out how to flash around. I gave up after seventy or so tries, and just started walking towards my new palace. I don't even know how the gods managed to create a palace so fast, but it was there.

I got bored and started to jog at a decent pace along the streets of Olympus. Up here, there weren't many civilians out and about, so I didn't see anyone.

Finally, I made it to my new home. It was large, a bit too large for my taste.

I'd seen some of the other gods' palaces before, and they generally reflected traits of the gods themselves. Apollo's was basically all golden and shined brightly, and Hestia's was cozy with a fireplace and extremely comfortable beds in the guest rooms. (Believe me. I know from experience.)

Mine was made of silver, decorated with intertwining fire and water that was actually burning and cycling around. The yard featured a few bushes and fountains here and there. The whole thing was about as tall as a three story building. Looking at it, I wasn't sure what it was supposed to represent. The reference to fire and water was obvious, but I couldn't decide what popped out the most about it. I didn't even know what my domains were now that I was an Olympian.

Nevertheless, I headed inside.

It was actually sparsely decorated, the walls were coated with a light blue wallpaper with no designs, the furniture consisted of wooden chairs and tables, and a few potted plants sat in corners here and there. All in all, it was pretty nice. It wouldn't be hard to put my own touch on things if I ever decided to.

What I wanted to do now, though, was sleep. Yeah, I know. I'm a god, so I shouldn't need sleep, right? Well, I'm fairly certain that the gods do sleep at night, you know. If they didn't, then why do they all have beds in their palaces?

I searched for the bedroom, and I found my way to a staircase. Heading up to the second floor, I was glad to find no third floor above me. A three story building is way too big for just one person.

On the landing, there were a few doors, each with a bronze plaque printed on them. One read 'guest room.' Another said 'bathroom,' and a third said 'Percy's Room.' I don't know how Zeus managed to stick my name on a plaque, attack it to a door, stick the door in a giant palace, and transport the whole thing here with little notice, but the detail was nice.

I pushed the door open and headed inside. Just like the rest of the house, there was nothing special. The room was dominated by a king-sized bed with light green sheets decorated with fish. The furniture was the same style as the rest of the house, and a lava lamp sat on the nightstand. There was a dresser and a closet, along with a second doorway leading into what I presumed to be my private bathroom.

"No TV?" I muttered. That's one thing that I would have to add. But for now, I wanted to rest. Even though the click on the opposite wall said it was only 7 at night, I decided I would just sleep anyways. It had been a long day.

* * *

I woke up the next morning. Rubbing my eyes sleepily, I sat up in bed. My eyes rested on the clock, which currently said 10 AM.

"What?" I exclaimed. "I slept for thirteen hours? Talk about a new record," I continued.

I opened pulled open the closet and selected a fresh set of clothes before changing into them.

Once I was ready, I headed downstairs. On the kitchen table, there was a note addressed to me in fancy lettering.

 ** _To Perseus Jackson,_**

 _The demigods from Poseidon's army have been sent back to their respective camps and are awaiting judgement. A few special cases have been made, however. For example, Matt and Annabeth have been transported to a holding cell on Olympus awaiting trial._

 _Also, there will be a council meeting today at noon._

 _Have a nice day,_

 _ **Zeus**_

 _Hermes Delivery Service: Now Featuring Christmas Themed Letter Designs! Buy one now!_

I digested the information quickly. I had to head over to the Olympian hall by noon. That meant I'd better eat breakfast. Opening a cupboard in the kitchen, I found a pack of cereal. Pouring myself a bowl, I grabbed a spoon and sat down.

Just as I was about to insert my first spoonful into my mouth, I heard a knock in the door.

Sighing, I decided to answer it.

To my surprise, Hestia was standing there.

"Hi," she said a little shyly.

I grinned and opened the door wider, allowing her to come in.

"I was just eating breakfast," I told her. Her eyes traveled to the lonely bowl of cereal sitting in the table.

"Well, you know that you can eat ambrosia and have nectar to drink whenever you want, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just prefer regular food," I said. "I guess I'm just not used to being a god."

Hestia nodded slowly before glancing around.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to check in and say hello," she smiled at me. "I also wanted to make sure you didn't sleep past the council meeting," she added with a smirk.

"Hey!" I added, playfully shoving her lightly. She laughed.

"And I never did figure out how to teleport myself around like you guys do," I added.

Hestia frowned. "Well, then how did you get over here? Don't tell me you walked," she warned.

"I didn't walk." Hestia's face brightened. "I ran," I added, starting to smile.

"But that's nine miles!" Hestia exclaimed. "Why didn't you come find me?"

"How do you suppose I would do that? Teleport?" I countered.

Hestia was about to say something but then she realized I was right. Then she frowned. "Wow, you have a lot to learn," she muttered.

"And you have a lot to teach me," I smirked. In response I recieved a punch to the shoulder.

"Ow," I muttered. "What was that for?" Hestia crossed her arms and just looked at me. Sighing, I continued eating my cereal.

 _Crunch._

"You want anything?" I asked her.

"I can make anything that I want, Percy," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" I asked.

"Be quiet, finish eating, and then I'll try and teach you how to teleport," she scolded.

"Yes, ma'am," I muttered before taking another bite. I almost missed my mouth because Hestia punched me in the arm again.

"You know what, let's just go outside," I finally concluded, tossing my half-eaten bowl of cereal in the sink.

"Come on," Hestia said impatiently, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me out the door. She stopped at the front yard, and quickly let go of my hand and looked away.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, turning back to me.

She smiled a little before starting the lesson. "It's simple, really. All you have to do is envision the place you want to go. Feel like you are really there. What it smells like, what you hear in the area, all those are important. Basically, imagine yourself at the new place, and hopefully you'll get there."

"So I need to have been to the destination before in order to get there?" I asked.

"No, not really. It helps when you're just starting, though. Once you get the hang of it, you'll be able to just think 'oh, I want to get to Leo's machine shop,' and you'll get there no problem."

"Leo has a machine shop?" I asked.

Hestia looked at me curiously. "You really didn't know? He started it with Calypso. You know her, right?" she said.

"Yeah."

"Anyways, why don't you try it?" Hestia prompted.

"Okay, so I'll just imagine myself inside my palace?"

Hestia nodded.

"Okay, here goes," I said before concentrating really hard. I imagined the pale blue walls of the kitchen, the slightly musty smell to it. I imagined the wooden table, and the sink with my half-eaten bowl of cereal in it.

After a few seconds, I felt myself get whisked away. Then I found myself falling.

 _(Hestia POV)_

When I went to see Percy this morning, he was eating cereal. I still don't understand why he would eat cereal over ambrosia and nectar. They literally taste like your favorite food! I knew that Percy would taste his mom's chocolate chip cookies. That reminded me. I would have to pay his mother a visit and let her know that Percy was okay, since Percy hadn't thought about doing it himself yet.

I started to get impatient and irritable with him, until he finally just gave up and decided to learn to teleport around.

So I grabbed him and pulled him out the door.

Once we got to the middle of the yard, I realized that I was holding his hand. I felt myself starting to blush at the realization, so I let go and turned away so Percy wouldn't see. Lucky for me, he's an idiot when it comes to romance, so he'll never figure out that I like him in that way.

Wait. I like him? When did that happen?

Oh gods . . .

"What?" Percy asked me. Great, the one person who I really need to talk to right now...

"Nothing," I said out loud before fighting down the blush and turning back to him. I went for a smile, and then explained to him what he needed to do in order to teleport around.

Finally, he nodded his head and started concentrating. I saw him dissapear, so I turned and started walking back towards his front door, as he was aiming for his kitchen area. Then, I heard a faint yelling from the sky that seemed to be getting louder. I looked up just in time to see Percy fall from the sky and crash land into a shrub.

I ran over to him, laughing but also slightly worried. Shrubs do hurt.

"Umm, Percy? Are you okay?" I called out to him, who was wrapped inside a blanket of leaves face down.

He shifted slightly. "More or less," he said.

"Why must you keep getting yourself hurt," I groaned while pulling him out of the bush.

"Hey, you're the one who I had to save from Poseidon," he argued.

"And I'm the one who saved you from Poseidon in the throne room, then practically carried you around everywhere for the next few hours," I smirked at him.

"Ahh, drat. You're right," he sighed. I smiled at him.

"I'm usually right, except for when I'm wrong," I added. Then I laughed at his look of confusion.

"What?" He asked, puzzled.

"Nevermind," I said. "Now come over here and try again, and this time don't drop yourself off a few hundred feet off the ground," I scolded.

I watched with amusement as he walked back towards the center of the garden with resignation. He turned and frowned at me.

"You're laughing at me," he complained. "I can't concentrate if you're laughing at me!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Ummm, I don't know! Because you're you, I guess, and it feels awkward."

Smiling, I walked over to him.

"What do you mean I'm me? Of course I'm me, silly!" I teased him.

Percy turned around and said something along the lines of "ummblehg."

"Just ignore me," I told him. "And try again."

Sighing, he turned around and frowned in concentration before disappearing once more. I heard a crash inside the house and teleported myself inside, only find Percy sprawled on the floor with three pots rattling around near him.

"What did you do this time?" I asked, helping him up.

"I kinda teleported inside a cabinet full of pots and pans, so I had to find some way to get out, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "So of course you had to chose 'let's just hop out and fall on the floor dumping a few pots on the ground here and there?'"

Percy sighed. "I hate hindsight sometimes," he muttered.

I chuckled. "Don't we all."

Percy looked at his wall clock. It was 11:45, almost time for the meeting.

"Shouldn't we leave soon?"

"Yes," I told him. "Why don't you try and teleport yourself to the throne room?" I asked him.

He groaned, but frowned in concentration. As soon as he was gone, I teleported myself to the center of the hall.

Literally as soon as I got there I heard a crunch as something slammed into the marble behind me.

Whirling around, I found Percy eagle-spread on the ground.

"Are you trying to make my job difficult?" I complained while rolling him over.

Percy grinned before answering. "Not on purpose, no."

That puzzled me. "So you can accidentally try to make me work more?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "I don't do logistics, unless it's battle related."

Ugg, the idiot. But that just makes him so much more likable!

Oh gods, Aphrodite, stop messing with my mind!

Despite my thoughts, I extended a hand and pulled him up. We were early by ten minutes or so, and no one else was even here yet.

"So are you going to tell me how to change my size yet?" he asked, walking over to his reenlarged throne and climbing onto the seat.

"It's like I said before," I told him. "Imagine yourself bigger. I guess try to feel the throne like a normal chair that you can lean back on instead of an oversized hunk of metal."

I watched as he glowed briefly before emerging larger, fidgeting in his throne. Standing at the base, I looked up at him.

"Good job, you figured it out!" I told him, smiling.

"I don't see how you find these things comfortable," he told me. What does he mean, not comfortable? My own throne is perfect for me, bathed in fire all the time. It's nice to sit on, better than a cushioned chair.

"I don't see how you don't find it comfortable, but no matter."

Just then, Zeus flashed in with a rumble of thunder.

"Hey Hestia," he said. I smiled and waved. "Hello, Percy," he added.

I glanced over at Percy while he nodded back from his throne.

"I see you've finally managed to fit yourself into your throne," he chuckled.

Percy shook his head with embarrassment. "Yeah. Hestia taught me how to do it correctly," he mumbled.

I smiled again, before teleporting into my own throne on the other side of the room.

Generally, I usually don't take part in the council meetings except to break up arguments, so I sit at the end of the line farthest away from Zeus, across from Hades. Or rather, I used to be across from Hades, but now, Percy sat opposite of me.

On the male side, everyone had shifted down by one, filling the empty space where Poseidon's throne used to be, making room for Percy to be plopped down on the end.

Speaking of which, he looked nervous.

"Hey, don't worry. The meeting wil go fine. Supposedly. You'll eventually get used to them," I told him.

Zeus laughed from his throne. "You will definitely have to get used to them," he commented.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Like, how do these things work?" he questioned.

"You'll get the hang of it," I reassured him.

"That's basically what you said about teleporting around," he muttered. "But okay. So now, we wait?"

Zeus laughed again. "What do you think we're doing now?"

Percy bowed his head in embarrassment for the billionth time today. "Oh, right," he said in his muttering-so-as-not-to-draw-attention-to-myself voice.

We waited for the rest of the gods to find their seats. Unlike Percy, they just appeared directly in their thrones. Percy gazed in amazement.

He mouthed at me. _How do you guys do that?_

I just shrugged and smirked at him.

Finally, everyone settled into their thrones, and Zeus called the council to order.

"Greetings!" he boomed. "This council meeting has been scheduled to address some of the more, ahh, pressing issues that we face as a result of the conflict."

I saw Athena and Artemis both roll their eyes, and I couldn't resist a smile.

Percy looked at me, confused. I just shook my head and waved it off with a small hand gesture.

I tuned back into Zeus's little speech. "... the first thing to do is to introduce our new fourteenth Olympian."

All eyes instantly swiveled to Percy, who was now looking slightly uncomfortable at the attention.

He slowly raised his hand, waved, and hesitantly added a "Hi?"

I put my face in my hands. "What?" he asked indignantly.

"Oh, never mind," I muttered. Then I turned to Zeus. "Carry on."

"Right," Zeus said, looking at me curiously. "So, as you can probably tell, Percy Jackson will be joining the council as our fourteenth Olympian. It took a while, but I think I've finally decided on his domains." At this, everyone paused. I subconsciously switched into my 'serious' mode, as opposed to my 'non-serious' mode.

"So your first domain will be Heros. This basically let's you hop down to the surface whenever you want, so you won't be affected by the ancient laws as much." Percy nodded and smiled.

"Another one of your domains is Unity, or teamwork, or whatever you want to call it. You're going to be responsible for keeping the council together and relatively argument free." Percy again nodded, but looked a little surprised. He looked at me for reassurance, so I sent him a smile and a look that told him ' _we'll discuss this later_.'

"Lastly, you will be replacing Poseidon as god of the sea!" Zeus pronounced.

Both me and Percy winced at the mention of Poseidon.

Percy shook his head and mumbled, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do the last one."

Apollo seemed to pick up on his fowl mood. "Hey Perce, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, unless you count having to take control of the domain of my own father, who, by the way, just happened to be evil and almost killed me and my best friends," he commented sarcastically, but sending a meaningful glance my way, as if to say _By best friends, I mean you._

I was glad that he thought of me as one of his best friends, I'll admit.

Zeus, meanwhile, was looking a little flustered.

"Well, we need a replacement," at this Percy winced again. "And you seem like the best person for the job."

Percy shook his head again. "I'm sorry, I really can't. It would be . . ." Percy struggled to find a word.

"He's trying to say it would be too hard for him to take over something that directly reminds him of, well, you know," I spoke.

Percy looked at me gratefully.

Zeus slowly nodded his head. "Oh, alright. But then, who would take the domain?"

"You and Hades could share it," Percy prompted. Zeus looked shocked, and Hades looked surprised at being mentioned in the conversation.

"But sharing-" Zeus started.

"Sharing is caring," Percy said, and I almost slapped my forehead in response to his idiocy. Then Percy reconsidered his statement. "Or at least, that's what I learned in preschool."

"Hrmm," Zeus grunted.

"Brother, how bad could it be?" Hades asked, slightly disgruntled.

"But what would sharing domains be like?" Zeus asked, throwing the question into the air.

"Theoretically, it wouldn't make much of a difference. Both of you would receive the same increase in power, and both of you would gain water-related abilities. Neither of you would be as powerful as you could be if only you got the domain, but it seems to have worked fine with with all of the new minor gods and goddesses," Athena lectured.

"Please?" Percy pleaded. **(A/N: Accidental alliteration :-/)**

Zeus frowned, clearly in the decision making process, before finally coming to a conclusion.

"All right, Perseus." I registered the use of Percy's full name. "I will share the domain with Hades, if he agrees."

Hades nodded happily. "Oh, very much so, yes."

"Then that's settled. I will call the fates over after the conclusion of this meeting. But for now, that brings us to the trials of Matt and Annabeth."

Percy's eyes widened. Clearly, he had not been expecting this. I caught his eye, and tried to smile but found I couldn't. To be honest, I hated these people. Very much.

 **A/N: So that's a chapter. I'm still a little on the fence about it, but writing from Hestia's point of view was hard!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. Next chapter will be the trials, and maybe something about Percy's mom.**


	21. Athena's Discomfort

**A/N: And I'm back! Obviously. Anyways, 30K words! Yahoo! And 100 reviews too. You guys are awesome!**

 **So, yeah! I managed to trip and fall down on asphalt, so now my hands hurt and there's a gash in my elbow.**

 **Also: Read my profile! It's where I put updates and things. If you're wondering when I'm going to update something, then it's probably going to be on the top part of my profile. For example, if you were wondering where I was the last week or so, there would be something on my profile that addresses it, usually near the top.**

 **Also, yeah. Sorry for the big gap, I know you were waiting for awhile for an update and I didn't get it out as fast as I usually do. This past weekend has been crazy for me.**

 _Chapter 21_

 _(Percy POV)_

When Hestia is unable to slap a smile on something, you know she's pissed.

That was the case when Zeus just happened to mention something about Matt and Annabeth's trials.

I wasn't too keen on even seeing those two again, but I supposed I didn't have a choice. I gritted my teeth and nodded my head stiffly.

Zeus waved his hand, and with a flash of light, Matt and Annabeth appeared in the room.

They were in Hephastus Brand chains that not even a god could break out of, so the two were thoroughly contained.

Once they saw where they were, their eyes widened in shock and terror.

Instantly, Annabeth looked towards her mother and wailed, "I'm sorry, mother, I'm sorry! I was really stupid..." Athena shushed her with a glare.

"You do not deserve to be called my daughter," she replied, her voice laced with seething anger, but also with disappointment and sadness. Annabeth looked down, tears streaming down her face.

Matt's eyes strayed towards his fathers throne, or rather to where his father's throne used to be. His eyes shone in outrage.

"What've you done to my dad?" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

Zeus replied. "That's none of your concern."

"Yes it is, he's my dad!"

"You are yelling impatiently in front of the entire council," Athena spoke. "This is not helping your odds."

Reluctantly, Matt shut up.

Zeus called everything to order. "Alright, well, I'm not in the mood for some big, long, boring trial, and we already know that these two are guilty, so now we just have to decide what to do with them," he reasoned.

"Well, there's always the fields of punishment!" Hades offered, disturbingly cheerful.

I glanced at Hestia with wide eyes at Hades's idea of fun. She shrugged.

"Tartarus," Aphrodite tossed out merrily.

"Torture, pain, death, dismemberment," Hades listed on.

"I think that Tartarus seems the most reasonable," Zeus said. Hades faltered, rather crestfallen.

"Alright, so let's take a vote, then?" Zeus prompted.

"All in favor?" Hermes spoke, for what felt like the first time in a while.

Almost every hand went up. Those who hesitated were Athena, Hestia, and I. Athena glanced at her daughter and seemed to steel herself before raising her arm above her head. Hestia looked slightly guilty at dooming them to such a harsh fate despite what those two have done, but eventually raised her hand as well, eyes bursting into flames. That's another way to know she's pissed off at something.

Annabeth was tracking the whole thing with her eyes. When her mother raised her hand, she looked down and started silently crying again. Then, her eyes fell on the one person who hadn't raised their hand yet: me.

"Percy?" she asked, momentarily taken by surprise. Then she turned pleading again. "Please?" her voice cracked.

For another moment, I hesitated. Then, I remembered just what she had done: siding with Matt, hurting my friends, stabbing her own mother.

I raised my hand.

Annabeth looked crestfallen, and began to cry, loudly this time.

I realized I didn't care. She harmed my friends.

"It's settled, then. Matt and Annabeth will be sentenced to Tartarus immediatly," boomed Zeus. With a clap of his hands, Zeus then summoned the chasm that lead down into the Earth.

"Any last words?" Zeus questioned.

Annabeth sobbed and shook her head.

Matt glared at the entire council, but remained silent. He tried to put an arm around Annabeth protectively, but Annabeth pushed his arm away and continued crying.

"Alright, then," Zeus sighed, before removing the chains on the two with a flick of his hand, and then sending them tumbling into the pit.

After a few seconds, Zeus waved his hands once more and closed the chasm, leaving behind an untarnished marble floor.

"That was . . . depressing," I commented. Nobody disagreed with me, for once.

Hestia nodded, then flicked her head towards Athena so subtly that only someone who was looking directly at her would have noticed (in other words, me). Why was I looking directly at her? Well, erm...

I switched my gaze over Athena. She seemed to be spacing out. She must've been trying to come to terms with the fact that she had sent her own daughter to hell, and I suppose as a parent, that's the worst thing you can possibly do. (I wouldn't know for sure though. I'm not a parent.)

I got Hestia's message, which was something like _We need to talk to her after the meeting_.

"Ahem," Zeus coughed. "Well, we've introduced Percy, and we've sentenced Mark and Annabeth." Athena flinched visibly. "So, if anyone else has any news to report, or anything to say, now would be a good time," Zeus forged on without noticing Athena's discomfort.

Most of the gods shook their heads, but I tentatively raised my hand.

"Yes?" Zeus asked.

Suddenly, all eyes of the council were on me again, except for Athena, who was still staring into space.

"Umm . . . I was wondering," I started. "If we could bring back Iapetus and Damaesan from Tartarus?" I asked hesitantly. I knew this statement would not go over the council well, considering that the duo from the swamp consisted of a Titan and a Giant.

"Why would you want to do that?" Hermes scoffed.

Demeter looked affronted, and Athena, for once, did not partake in the conversation at all.

Hestia, however, nodded like she understood, and said out loud, "Explain."

"Well, they're really nice, actually. I've met them, and Bob seemed to miss being on the surface a lot," I elaborated.

"Nevertheless, they are still a Titan and a Giant," Zeus put in.

"Well, they're my friends, and they helped me survive both times in Tartarus."

Nobody looked completely convinced. "Look, they've saved my life before, and I owe them," I argued back. Everyone seemed to be quiet at that.

"How about we allow them to come to the surface, but only if they swear loyalty to Olympus." Zeus offered.

"That's fine, actually. Damaesan will probably start a farm or something," I added, chuckling at the thought of the bright red giant plucking berries off bushes.

"A vote then?" Zeus asked. A little over half of the Olympians raised their hands. Athena stirred looked around, then fell back into her stupor.

"Well, we have a majority, Perseus. It looks like your friends will be joining us on the surface, then," Zeus decreed.

I nodded.

"Alright, does anyone else have anything important to share?" Zeus said, finally starting to sound bored.

Nobkdy spoke up.

"Okay, then. Council dismissed."

Most if the gods flashed out of their seats directly. Zeus vanished with a crackle of thunder. Eventually, the only ones left were me, Hestia, and Athena.

Hestia got up from her throne and resized herself to human height.

I rose, then frowned in concentration. Eventually, I was able to allow myself to shrink back down to my normal height.

Hestia clapped her hands.

"See, I told you it would go fine," she proclaimed proudly with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, sighing a little. "That was still really, really depressing," I commented.

Then, I glanced at Athena. Hestia followed my gaze, and her smile vanished to be replaced by a frown.

Athena was still sitting there, looking less shocked and more thoughtful.

Both me and Hestia picked our way over to the base of the throne.

"Umm, Athena?" I called out. Hestia rolled her eyes at my lame introduction.

She didn't stirr.

"Hey, hello?" I tried again.

This got a reaction. "What?" Athena said, shaking her head around in confusion. "Oh," she added, realizing the meeting was over.

She stood up, then shrunk back down to human size, still maintaining a slightly somber attitude.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Yeah, I cut straight to the chase. Maybe not the smartest move, but hey.

"Yes, yes, I am fine," Athena responded quickly. A little too quickly.

"I'm sorry, but it really doesn't seem like it," I admitted. She froze for a second.

"Is it about Annabeth?" I continued. She froze again, then looked down.

Hestia moved towards her. I looked at her in confusion, and she merely rolled her eyes. (She was doing that at me a lot lately.) But, I figured she knew what she was doing. After all, she's known everyone for thousands of years, so she can probably read them better than I can.

Sure enough, Athena started shaking slightly, and I realized she was crying. Hestia carefully pulled her into a comforting hug, while slowly patting her on the back.

"Shh," Hestia said.

"I am a terrible mother," Athena sobbed, no longer silent anymore.

"No, you aren't," Hestia tried again.

"I sentenced my daughter to Tartarus!" She continued. "I am a terrible mother," she added again.

"No, no," Hestia murmured. Athena rubber end her eyes free of tears.

"You were not a terrible mom, Athena," I spoke. She looked up at me. "You helped her a lot over the years," I pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" Athena questioned.

"You helped her find Thalia and Luke," I spoke. "You gave her the magic baseball hat for her birthday-"

"And look what she did with it," Athena cut me off. "She stabbed your friends. She attacked us. She attacked me!" Athena broke into a fresh wave of tears.

"I can't help but think that it was all my fault," she continued, softer. "If I had been a better mother, if I had been there for her, then maybe ..." she trailed off.

"It wasn't your fault," I told her. "Annabeth made her own decisions. She sided with Poseidon because she liked that stupid champion of Poseidon," I added, sighing with the last part.

"Really?" Athena questioned earnestly. I was surprised she didn't know. Before I got kicked out of camp it was sort of obvious that Annabeth had taking a liking towards the new hotshot son of Poseidon. But if she didn't know, that meant that this whole time Athena thought that Annabeth was fighting against her for revenge or out of spite, and that must have been terrible for the goddess to bear.

'Yes," I answered back honestly. "I should know, she was the one who basically dumped me for that one idiot," I added under my breath.

"I," Athena said in shock, "I'm sorry."

"Ehh, don't worry about it," I said, waving the apology away. "But, like I said, it's not your fault."

"So she wasn't mad at me?" Athena asked again.

"No. What she chose had nothing to do with you," I reassured her. By this point, Athena had stopped crying, and I noticed Hestia was giving me a discreet thumbs-up.

"Oh. Then I've been feeling guilty for no reason all this time," she finally concluded. Sighing with relief, she continued. "I feel a lot better now. Annabeth made her own decisions, and she was punished accordingly," she finally said with finality.

Then she turned to me and Hestia, who had pulled back from the hug and was standing next to me now.

"Thank you both," Athena said. "I feel better about the situation now. I'm grateful that you talked to me," she added with a small smile before dissapearing in a flash of light.

Hestia smiled at me. "You did well," she complimented.

I shrugged. "I just said what she needed to hear."

"And that made all the difference, didn't it?" She pointed out. "Now, are you hungry? We can still catch a late lunch," she continued.

I looked down at my stomach, which chose that moment to let out a low rumble.

"You bet," I said, grinning.

 **A/N: And that's it! Slightly shorter than the rest, but I figured you guys have been waiting long enough, so u wanted to get this posted. Thanks for reading!**


	22. The Apartment

**A/N: Hello! It's me again, obviously. This time, I'm bringing you the next chapter! (obviously. I mean, what else would I post here?)**

 **Just letting you know, I do read every single review you guys leave me, so if you ever wonder if I see them, yes. Yes I do.**

 _Chapter 22_

 _(Hestia POV)_

Upon my suggestion, Percy and I decided to eat lunch together.

Wait, that sounds like I asked him out.

Oh, never mind.

Anyways, we found ourselves sitting in Percy's kitchen again, trying to make discussion over our summoned meals.

"Something's bothering me," he said out of the blue.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked. I was slightly worried.

"Nothing, really. I just keep asking myself what would have happened if Poseidon had won," he answered, sighing.

I involuntarily winced at Poseidon's name. He noticed this and shot me a worried glance, but I shook my head and shrugged.

"I wondered about that as well," I finally said. "The image I get in my head isn't pleasant."

"Neither is mine," Percy scoffed. "But seriously, I see you get killed by him over and over again. Then, all my other friends die because of Annabeth, and none of the other gods are there, and-"

"Stop," I asked him, looking down. "This is . . . hard to deal with," I said.

"You think?" Percy asked. "And at the bottom of it all, I was powerless to stop him." Percy's voice cracked.

I put my face in my hands.

"Aren't we a depressing bunch?" I asked him, trying to cheer him up slightly. I didn't think it worked. And besides, my heart wasn't really in it. I'd been brooding over what could've happened as well, and that future was certainly not pretty. I, for one, would be in Tartarus, he would probably be dead...

"Mhm," he nodded along, apparantly still upset. "I wish there was a way I could stop thinking about it," he sighed.

I prodded my food with my fork. It had gotten cold, and I had lost my appetite. I wanted to help Percy really bad, but I just couldn't think of a way to cheer him up.

Unless...

"Percy?" I asked.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go talk to your mom?"

* * *

And that's how we found ourselves standing at the entrance to Percy's old apartment.

"I told her about how you got sent ... downwards, but I haven't gotten the chance to tell her that you're back yet," I reminded him.

The past week or so had gotten my nerves on fire, and even after the conclusion of the war I still found myself hesitating or delaying whenever I remembered about Percy's mother.

However, I had been visiting her during Percy's time in Tartarus. I knew something that I had neglected to tell Percy, but would be sure to cheer him up. I hoped.

 _Knock, knock._

Percy knocked on the door of his old apartment.

"Coming!" a muffled voice came from inside the room. A few seconds later, the lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing Sally Jackson.

She gasped. "Percy?"

He grinned. "Hi, mom."

"You're safe, thank the gods!" she exclaimed in happiness. "Oh, come inside, both of you."

I smiled warmly at Sally as I passed by her.

As soon as the door was closed, she pulled Percy into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, mom," he replied, hugging her back. I merely watched the family reunion from the corner of the room.

Sally was crying with happiness now. "I thought I lost you," she said to Percy.

"I'm sorry," he replied, slightly saddened.

"Oh, don't you apologize," Sally commanded. "It's my understanding that you didn't really have a choice."

"Well, you could say that," he added, sighing but smiling.

After a few more moments, Mrs. Jackson collected herself and stopped the tears rolling down her cheeks with a tissue.

"Now," she said, "You are going to tell me everything."

Percy nodded and grinned. "I figured you were gonna ask sometime soon," he joked.

"I'll be right back," Percy's mom said before turning and disappearing down a hallway that lead to the bedrooms.

Percy turned towards me and smiled.

"Aren't you gonna come out from your little corner?" he teased.

I didn't really want to. I felt like I would be intruding a special moment.

"Percy, I don't really want to be rude-" I started.

"Being rude? Hestia, you should never feel that you're being rude."

"I just don't want to interrupt your reunion," I tried again.

"You wouldn't interrupt a thing, plus you would probably help me tell the story better."

"I still don't think it would be a good idea,' I mumbled.

"Please?" He asked pleadingly. I looked him in the eye, and I knew I couldn't refuse. Who could say no to his adorable puppy-dog-eyes look?

"Oh, all right," I finally relented with a small smile. He did a small victory dance then dragged me out of the shadows and over to the sofa.

Sighing, I sat down.

"Paul? Percy's back!" Mrs. Jackson's voice came from the hallway.

"Be right there!" I heard a man's voice call back. Sally walked back into the room, before sitting down across from me and Percy on a wooden rocking chair.

"Oh, Hestia, I almost didn't see you there! I'm sorry!" she spoke with a start once she realized I was sitting there.

I smiled at her. "No need to apologize, Sally," I said kindly.

She nodded, then turned to Percy. "We ought to wait for Paul. He was worried sick about you as well," she explained.

A few moments later, Percy's stepfather came out of the hallway. He was holding a baby in his arms that was crying softly.

Percy looked towards him, his eyes widening in shock. Then he looked towards his mother.

"You..." he stumbled. His mom was looking at him, and she followed his gaze to the girl in Pauls arms.

"Yes. This is your baby sister, Andromeda," she confirmed.

Percy looked towards me. "And you didn't tell me?" he said accusingly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," I explained guiltily, looking down. I had hoped that he wouldn't be mad at me, but he seemed to be annoyed.

"Well, it worked!" he suddenly cheered enthusiastically. Well, never mind annoyed, try thrilled.

He suddenly jumped up and hugged his mom. "Congratulations, mom," he told her. Sally smiled. "And you too!" he turned to Paul exuberantly.

Mr. Blofis grinned happily, and held out the baby for Percy to hold.

"Hello," he whispered into his new sisters ear. Andromeda stopped crying, and stared back at Percy with wide, adoring eyes. I simply sat on the couch and smiled at the happy family.

After a while, everybody calmed back down, and Andromeda was returned to her father's arms.

Then Percy's mother spoke. "You. Tell me everything. I want to hear it directly from you."

Percy nodded and sighed. "Well, it started when my ever-so-kind brother decided to show up at camp one day..." Percy began. He relieved his encounters with Matt. He told of Annabeth shunning him, before he was transported to Olympus by Poseidon. He explained about the supposed 'trial' that took place, and the blessings some of us gave to him. By this point, Sally had tears in her eyes again, and when Percy told her that he was made my champion, she smiled at me in thanks.

"I decided that if I was going to go, I was going to go on my own accord. So I actually wound up jumping into Tartarus," he remembered, scowling slightly.

I frowned and looked at Sally sadly. "That was hard to watch," I commented.

Mrs. Jackson wiped her eyes, then said, "I can imagine."

Percy continued telling about his time in Tartarus, and it was the first time I has heard the full story myself.

I winced when Hyperion came up.

"Not a nice guy," Percy commented.

"Not at all," I sighed.

"On the bright side, I got his spear!" Percy said, before chuckling at his joke.

I merely shook my head.

"C'mon, you can't tell me that wasn't funny!" he complained.

"Ha ha," I exaggerated. Sally and Paul were laughing at Percy's antics. Even Andromeda was smiling cheekily.

"Anyways," Percy sighed. "A little after that, you guys decided to bring me back," he continued, glancing at me.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'd been trying to find an excuse to get you out of there for a little while, and you know how Zeus was," I explained.

Percy nodded. "And then you had the perfect opportunity," he reasoned.

"Mhmm," I confirmed.

"So then, Athena got me a set of cool looking armor," he continued.

"More like awesome," I commented.

"You think so?" he asked me.

"Sure. I mean, you did scare Apollo half to death," I teased.

Sally bristled at that. "You what?!" she shouted.

I laughed and explained, "Don't worry, he and Apollo are friends."

"Sort of," Percy said. "Speaking of which, I probably ought to be prepared for a prank or something..."

"Yeah, that's true," I chuckled.

Paul was looking at us with confusion.

"Apollo's a jokester at heart," I elaborated.

"He pisses off his sister a lot, though," Percy added, shaking his head.

Sally and Paul were slack-jawed at how we casually talked about the Olympians as if we were on a casual level with them. Which we were, to be honest.

"Well, this part of the story is the hard part to tell," I sighed. Percy nodded. I tried to glance at him to see if he wanted me to explain it for him, but he subtly shook his head.

"Well, you know a few days ago was Thanksgiving, right?" He started. His parents nodded.

"Well, that was the day that Poseidon planned his invasion. He basically just marched both camps of demigods towards the Empire State Building." Sally was wide-eyed at this point. "Speaking of which," Percy mused, "I ought to pay those camps a visit."

"Anyways, fighting broke out, and I managed to take out Ares," Percy continued.

I scoffed. "You were the best one on the ground, stop being so modest," I sighed.

"Err, well," Percy stammered and looked down.

"Well, we managed to incapacitate most of the army and surround Poseidon and Matt," I continued for Percy.

"I am happy to say I beat Matt in maybe ten seconds," Percy grinned. Even Sally smiled. I'd told her about Poseidon's new hotshot son, and she had not been happy.

"That was when things started to go a little wrong..." Percy continued, albeit a lot more downcast and somber. Sally was angry when she heard about Annabeth's betrayal and was in tears when Percy explained how he saved me. I patted him on the arm gratefully.

He was able to continue the story all the way up to his fight with Poseidon, where he stopped and looked down.

"Poseidon said, some unkind things..." I trailed off. "This is going to be a bit of a shock..." I started but was cut off by Percy who was angry now.

"He said he didn't love me. He said he didn't love you!" he wailed, and Sally's eyes widened.

"What?" she whispered. "Oh, Percy..." She ran forwards and hugged him. Paul awkwardly put his hand on his fiancé's shoulder.

Percy started shaking and I realized he was crying. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring him here after all.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Percy's voice. "Hestia," he called out.

I gazed at him in surprise, and saw him waving me over. I scooted towards him, and he rested his head on my shoulder and wept. I was taken aback. I realized that I never expected Percy to cry. He was the Hero of Olympus, who had saved the council twice now, who defeated everything in his path, who was the best demigod who had ever lived. And here he was, crying. I guess the full realization of what his father had done had hit him. Poseidon had never cared about Percy as a son. He only needed Percy to be the prophecy child. After that, he was prepared to have his second child swoop in and cause a civil war.

Thanks to Percy, his plan had failed. He'd saved Zeus's hide once again, and here he was, reduced to being disheartened and crying on my shoulder.

"Shhhh," I whispered to him. "I don't care what Poseidon did, but you're here now, and that's all that matters to those who really care about you." Like his mom, stepdad, and me, I thought. It pained me to see him this way.

He stopped sniffling enough to lift his head up and look at me. "You're right, as usual," he joked a little. "But you don't know how it feels to have a father who didn't care about you," he sighed before resting on me again.

"Actually, I do," I said sadly. Percy looked up again before realization dawned.

"Oh..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Do you want me to finish?" I asked him. He hooded before using me as a pillow once more.

I smiled apologetically at Sally and Paul, who were watching us curiously.

"Poseidon was strong. He overpowered Percy, who was already tired, because, well, he'd basically just fought a batlle. The rest of us got there just in time. Another five seconds and he would've been dead," I clarified before sighing.

"It took all of us together to take Poseidon down, then all of us again to destroy his throne..." I continued on.

Sometime throughout the story, Percy managed to fall asleep on me. Just brilliant. It was about this time that I told them about Percy becoming the newest Olympian.

"You mean he's..." Sally trailed off in amazement.

"Yes," I confirmed. "He really is, though he doesn't look like it now," I joked. At the moment he was currency drooling onto my shoulder, but I didn't mind. As long as he was comfortable...

"And that's about it," I finished. "He stayed a night in his new house up on Olympus, and today, we came to see you. Oh, and you might like to hear this: The council sentenced both Annabeth and Mark to Tartarus. So they have to go through what Percy did, except hopefully worse."

Percy's family nodded, then smiled.

"Hestia?" Sally asked.

I glanced at her.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" she said.

"Of course," I told her.

"Are you two ... dating?" she hesitantly asked.

"What? No!" I hurriedly denied. Perhaps a little too hurriedly, as Sally had a knowing look in her eye.

"You like him, don't you?" she teased.

I winced, but nodded. "Maybe a little," I confessed.

"You need to tell him," Sally advised, in a more helpful tone.

I sighed. "I know, it's just..." I tried to put it into words, but Sally nodded like she understood.

"Well, you never know what could happen," she said mysteriously before walking into the kitchen area with Paul close behind.

I sighed, then glanced at Percy, who was still drooling. I was grateful he didn't hear the conversation.

 **A/N: Wow, that took a long time to get out. Sorry guys! Some parts were really tricky to write, and I've been a little preoccupied.l**

 **As always, thanks for reading!**


	23. The Dream

**A/N: Guess what? I'm back.**

 _Chapter 23_

 _(Hestia POV)_

It was a little while before Percy woke from his slumber on my shoulder. By this time, it was starting to get a tad late in the evening. I don't know how he managed to sleep all this time, but he did, and neither of his parents seemed to mind.

In fact, they occasionally smiled at me knowingly, making me blush slightly.

I was eventually going to wake him as I was sure his parents would like to put Andromeda to bed and get some sleep, but it turns out I didn't need to.

"Urrrgg," he mumbled, coming into a drowsy but awake state.

"Hello, there," I said before shrugging my shoulder ever so slightly, prompting him to pick up his head.

"Oh, sorry," he grinned sheepishly. "Umm, was I sleeping for a long time?"

"No, it's only eight at night," I rolled my eyes at him.

His eyes widened like saucers, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not funny," he muttered. "I slept like four hours! On your shoulder!"

"Are you saying its bad that you slept on my shoulder?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Errm... kinda," he muttered.

"We should leave," he said, changing the subject. I nodded before standing up and walking over to where Percy's mother was waiting in the kitchen.

"Well, we're going to leave soon," I told her. "I figure that you probably want to get Andromeda to bed, and you probably want rest yourself."

She hesitated but nodded. "Okay then. I suppose I do need some sleep. Anyways, thanks for stopping by, both of you are welcome anytime."

I smiled at her, and Percy, who had come into the room, nodded.

We walked into the entrance and Mrs. Jackson opened the door for us. "Once again, thanks for coming over. Percy, I'm so glad you're safe!" The two hugged each other. I merely stood in the corner, giving them some space.

Sally had tears in her eyes again, but she was smiling. "And Hestia, thanks for dropping bye..." She yawned mid-sentence.

"Looks like you need some sleep," I told her kindly. "We'll have a safe trip. Goodnight."

"I'll see you soon, mom," Percy said, giving his mother one last hug before turning and stepping over the doorstep.

Sally smiled and waved, before closing the door.

Percy turned to me. "Thanks for coming with me," he said. "And for letting me sleep on you," he added sheepishly.

I laughed, much to his discomfort. "Well, you were tired and depressed," I told him.

"Yeah," he sighed. "But I'm not thinking about it now. You?"

"Ehh," I managed. The look on my face must've told him I was still dwelling on Poseidon's takeover.

"Oh..." he muttered. "You want to head back to Olympus now?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

I nodded slowly. The vision that particularly troubled me was Poseidon's duel with Percy. I knew that Percy would inevitably lose, and the moment when Poseidon's trident was leveled at Percy's chest haunted me.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a bright light signifying Percy's departure. Shaking my head, I teleported myself away as well.

 _(Third Person POV)_

Within five seconds two figures appeared in the darkened streets of Olympus. Percy and Hestia immediatly turned towards each other.

"Thanks again," Percy spoke.

"For what?" Hestia chuckled.

"I don't know. Everything. Saving my life, helping me out with this whole 'God' thing, being a friend. Take your pick."

Hestia laughed. "I'm glad to help you out," she said. "It's in my job description."

It was Percy's turn to chuckle. "My job description is usually save the world," he pointed out.

"True," Hestia commented. "I don't know if you could've done it this time without me," she said. Though Hestia wasn't usually one to brag or joke around, she wanted to lighten the mood and try and put her mind at rest. Talking to Percy was a reminder that they had both survived. Again.

"I guess so," Percy relented, sighing.

The two fell silent as they walked up the streets towards the Palaces.

"It's late," Hestia mumbled. "We should get to sleep."

"True," Percy commented. "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine," Hestia said, waving it off.

Percy wasn't sure, but he let it slide. "Okay, but if you need anything, just come over to my place."

In response Hestua merely nodded. "Okay. Good night, Percy."

"G'night, Hestia," he replied.

Both dissapeared in an instant.

 _(Hestia POV)_

I left Percy on the street to go to bed. I was tired, as it had been a very long day. I'd basically spent the entire time with Percy, and he's not a guy who you can easily entertain for a few hours.

We finally got to see his parents after a week of delaying, which unfortunately resulted in a four hour slumber with me as a pillow. I didn't mind, though.

I went to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. Then, I decided that I ought to be a tad more civilized, so I picked myself up again. Changing out of my dress, I brushed my teeth. Yeah I know, I brush my teeth. I guess it's a habit, because most of my other fellow Olympians don't. Anyways, I pulled on my pajamas, turned out the lights, and promptly collapsed on my bed again.

* * *

 _(Hestia's Dream, Third Person)_

Hestia walked briskly on the streets of Olympus, hurrying towards the throne room. The streets were eerily quiet and foreboding; no civilians were bustling around as usual.

The figure walked alone and unaccompanied up the hill, dress flying in a strong gust of wind. Eventually, Hestia reached the entrance and pushed open the large, heavy gate into the throne room. What she saw was not a happy sight.

Poseidon was standing over Percy; his trident raised over the latter's chest.

Hestia's eyes widened, but Poseidon grinned and laughed maniacally.

"Just what do you think you can do to stop me!" laughed Poseidon.

Then the trident swung down, seemingly in slow motion, towards Percy's undefended chest.

Hestia screamed and cried out, letting out a huge "Noooooooooo!"

* * *

 _(Hestia POV)_

"No!" I bolted off my pillow, sweating and breathing heavily.

After staring around for a few seconds, I realized it had been a nightmare. It was so vivid, however; even though I rationally knew that Percy was safe and Poseidon was dead, I was trembling and on the verge of tears.

Shaking, I curled up into a ball on the bed.

 _"I should tell him," said part of my conscious._

 _"But that would mean waking him up at two in the morning," said the other part._

 _"He did say to come over and tell him about anything that's wrong," the first half said again._

 _"But I don't want to bother him with just a nightmare..."_

 _"You've been having these dreams every night and it keeps getting worse; I think there's a problem."_

 _"But the last thing I want to do is wake up my romantic interest in the middle of the night."_

 _"Romantic interest? Really?"_

 _"Umm... Alright, I'll go ask him for help..."_

Still shaking, I climbed out of bed, then transported myself to his front door.

 **A/N: Quick chapter, relatively short. Trying to get back in the groove. :)**


	24. When You Wake Up

**A/N: I don't have much to say in these anymore. If you want you can drop a review. I read every one of them.**

 **Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I replaced the update chapter with an actual chapter, so that update message is nowhere to be seen anymore. So, you probably ought to read the updated chapter twenty three before this one, just saying.**

 _Chapter 24_

 _(Percy POV)_

When an Olympian goddess shows up at your door in pajamas, you know something is amiss.

I was up late because I had slept four hours on said goddess's shoulder, so I couldn't fall asleep.

Anyways, I was on the couch drowsily doing nothing particularly interesting when I heard knocking coming from my front door. I got up and pulled open the door handle to find a tired and scared looking goddess in pajamas standing on my doorstep, looking slightly disheveled.

It was Hestia, and the first thing she did was hug me wordlessly.

"Umm, Hestia?" I questioned. No response. I could feel her trembling slightly in the hug, which worried me, but I carefully picked her up, shut the door with my foot, then carried her over to the couch.

Sitting down, I asked again. "What's wrong? Hestia?"

"Dreams," she muttered.

"What kind of dreams? Nightmares?" I questioned.

She nodded. I started to pat her on the back, and the next thing I knew, she stopped trembling. In fact, she had fallen asleep. Great. Sighing, I leaned back into the couch with her still hugging me.

It's not every day you hug a goddess in pajamas to sleep, I guess.

"I'll have to talk to you when you wake up..." I thought before settling into an uneasy sleep with Hestia still in my arms.

 _(Hestia POV)_

I woke up in the morning to find myself hugging someone.

"Whaaa..." I asked groggily.

"Look who's sleeping on who now," remarked a voice I recognized. It was Percy, of course.

"Touché. Now, why am I here?" I sighed, still a bit out of it.

"You showed up in the middle of the night, almost crying, so I brought you inside. And you were the one who hugged me first," he replied. "Now, what was bothering you?"

Slowly, I remembered what had happened during the night. I'd shown up at his house and hugged him until I fell asleep, and I'd gone to his house because I was scared, and I was scared because of ... the nightmare.

"Oh Gods... I'm sorry..." I muttered before getting up and heading towards the door.

"No, Hestia," he said, grabbing one of my hands and pulling me back into the room. "What's wrong? I can tell something's bothering you."

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, lowering my head. He looked confused.

"For showing up in the middle of the night ... and hugging you while I was sleeping ... and-"

"Shhh..." he said. I raised my head a tad. "It's fine. But... what was bothering you?"

"A ... a dream," I said.

"You mean a nightmare?" he asked. I nodded. "Well ... what was it about?"

"You..." I said timidly.

He looked surprised and bewildered, then he spoke again after a few seconds.

"What about me?"

"Umm, you got killed, and I wasn't able to stop it," I explained.

"Wait..." he said, perplexed. "So you had a bad dream ... about me ... and you weren't able to save me?"

I nodded and looked down again.

"But ... why?" he asked me.

"Because I care about you, that's why!" I exclaimed suddenly. Then, my eyes widened and I could feel my face turn red from embarrassment.

His eyes widened, too.

"You care about me?" he asked cluelessly.

"Well, yes..." I said.

"Yes what?" he questioned.

I sighed. "Have you not guessed?" I asked.

He still looked puzzled and his face showed his lack of understanding.

"Oh for gods sakes," I muttered. Did I really have to tell him this? "Umm... I kind of developed feelings for you..."

His eyes widened, and I closed my eyes and looked down.

"I'm sorry... Now what are you going to do? Tell Zeus, or Aphrodite, or..."

"No," he cut me off.

I wasn't expecting what happened next. One moment, I was depressed and saddened; the next, I felt his lips brush mine softly. It was my turn to be surprised.

Sensing this, Percy pulled away. I opened my eyes.

He was blushing a bit, then he spoke back at me.

"Umm... I kind of like you back..." he said, starting to grin.

 **A/N: Wow that was short. I was hoping it would be longer, but oh well. Tell me what you thought, I'm really not sure on this one. Were Percy and Hestia in character, or were they not acting like themselves? It's hard for me to tell, honestly, because while writing I think I'm writing what I'm trying to say but in reality I could be writing something completely different.**

 **Anyways, reviews are always welcome and thanks for reading!**


	25. Relationship Talks

**A/N: Well, looks like lots of you guys reviewed, so thanks for that. =)**

 **Umm, okay, so reading reviews. Alright, I can do that.**

IfOnly42: **=P**

Draconic King: **XD, sorry for the wait.**

Mas2060: **Glad you liked, and I'm honored that you look forwards to every new chapter I manage to put out.**

LordAtheriesRain: **Haha =)**

PoppyOhare: **Working on it XD**

Guest (not signed in): **Yes, I know XD.**

 _Chapter 25_

 _(Percy POV)_

"Well, now what?" I grinned at Hestia. She was blushing a bit, and to be honest, I thought it was cute.

"I really don't know," she said, shaking her head.

Sighing, I sat back down on the couch and she did the same.

She spoke up. "Well, before we get too far ahead of ourselves, I was hoping you'd like to be my ... boyfriend?" she said questioning.

"Of course," I answered happily. "Maybe boyfriend isn't the term I would use, but yeah."

She visibly smiled and relaxed, which was good. Then she frowned.

"Well," she began, "It's weird, because technically, you're still my champion..."

"Hmm," I pondered. "It's almost unheard of for a god or goddess to date his or her champion, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Well, I don't care, because I'm gonna be dating you," I said seriously.

"Well, that's sweet of you to say," she responded. "I just don't know the logistics of it... for instance, are you even still my champion if you're immortal now?"

"I have no idea," I said simply.

She scoffed. "Well, that helps a lot."

I stuck my tongue out at her playfully, and she laughed. That made me happy.

"Well," I said, getting back to our discussion, "Who do we tell about our situation?"

"I think your parents would like to know," she said, blushing slightly again for reasons yet unbeknownst to me.

I grinned and nodded. Of course, I would tell my mom and Paul, and little Andromeda, though she wouldn't remember it when she got older.

"Umm... I pondered. My friends?" I asked. She looked puzzled. "The rest of the seven, Reyna, Nico, and Thalia," I clarified.

"Oh," she said. "Maybe..."

I scooted over to her. "What's wrong with telling them?" I asked her kindly.

"What if they get mad at you, or me, and hate us?" she said, concerned.

"How about I tell them that I found a new girlfriend that's even better than the old one, but I don't tell them that I'm referring to you?"

She nodded and smiled. "I'm fine with that," she agreed.

"Okay... so, um, Zeus?" I asked. She winced.

"I don"t know. I know we have to tell him and everyone on the council eventually, but..."

"He might not approve, or ..." I pondered.

Hestia nodded pitifully, and her eyes shone with slight sadness.

"Hey," I said, grabbing her chin gently in my hand and making her look at me. "I'll talk to him. And even if he doesn't approve, I don't care. I still want to be with you," I explained. Her eyes shone again, this time with amazement and love.

"That's so sweet," she said, squirming a bit on the couch.

"Hey, well..." I trailed off.

"Oh, be quiet. You're the best person I've ever met and you know it," she scolded and quickly hugged me at the same time. I chuckled.

"Okay," she said. "So, other than what we just talked about and need to figure out, we're good?"

"We're good," I agreed.

"Just one more thing," she added.

"What's that?" I asked, genuinely confused.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my new girlfriend kissing me on the lips.

* * *

 _Later that day..._

* * *

"Hey Zeus," I said. "You called?"

"Yes," the God himself grumbled. "I need you to go down to both camps and explain to them."

"EXplain what?" I asked.

"Oh, just tell them something about how us gods expect them to continue their training and routines, and how we also will not punish them for their part in the war. Oh, and we expect them to pick the correct side in the future."

"Alright then," I said. "Is it necessary for me to bow to you before I leave?"

"What kind of question is that?" he said, outraged.

"Hey, I really don't know, I just got thrust into this position, like, days ago."

He sighed in resignation. "Just go, and do hurry back, will you?" I hurriedly used my newfound teleportation abilities to transport myself to Half-Blood Hill.

.

Bam! With a flash of light, I appeared next to Thalia's pine tree.

"Hello, buddy," I said, kneeling and patting the guardian dragon's head. "I've missed here," I told the dragon again.

It was true. Being a God had its perks here and there, one of which included an awesome goddess **(A/N: coughs)** , but sometimes I felt like rewinding the clock and going back to the good old days of Capture the Flag and wilderness survival with the saytars. Speaking of which, I needed to talk to Grover and Juniper. I hadn't seen them in a while.

Anyways, besides being nostalgic, I also noted that one of the campers I didn't recognize had noticed my flashy appearance and was running towards the big house.

I slowly made my way down the hill into the valley. The kid emerged from the big house with Chiron, who trotted over to meet me.

"Hello, Percy," he said before bowing.

"Oh, please don't bow," I said. Chiron stopped and raised his head. "I don't need people bowing to me," I grumbled.

Chiron, on the other hand, laughed. "You're the same old modest hero I remember, then," he smiled at me.

"And you're the same old teacher and mentor who I look up to," I grinned back.

A few campers had gathered around in a circle. I turned to them.

"Hey guys," I said and waved at the same time.

Some of the new campers were whispering with some of the older ones, so I turned back to Chiron and explained that I might as well wait until dinner to say what I had to say.

Thunder boomed in the sky, and I just glared upwards.

"Cut me some slack, Zeus," I grumbled.

.

In the meantime, I searched around for some of my closer friends.

I knew Leo and Calypso would most likely be in the forge if they weren't at their new machine shop Hesria had mentioned. I decided it couldn't hurt, so I ducked in there first.

Sure enough, Leo and Calypso were busy working on some sort of project I couldn't even begin to understand.

"Hey guys," I said.

Leo looked up and his face broke out into a grin.

"Hey man!" he exclaimed before fist bumping me. "How's it been?"

"Decent," I admitted. "You?"

"Oh it's been good. I might make a habit out of dying and coming back," he joked.

Calypso smacked him on the head.

"No you won't, not if I have anything to say about it," she growled.

"Hey, I was joking," pouted Leo. Then he looked at me. "Calypso's my girlfriend now, by the way."

I nodded, but Calypso smacked him on the head again.

"What?" groaned Leo.

"He just lost his own girlfriend," she explained and looked at me apologetically for Leo's behavior. Leo mouthed, "Oh."

"No, it's fine," I said calmly, waving it off. "Besides, I already found someone else who cares about me even more," I casually mentioned.

Leo's eyes took on a mischievous look, and he asked "Who?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," I told him.

"But dude," he whined.

"Hey, she asked me not to tell you guys, okay?" I explained.

Leo looked like he wanted to complain some morebut Calypso grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Well, thanks for stopping by, Percy. Jason and Piper are down by the beach, by the way," she explained.

"Okay, thank you," I told her.

"Leo, behave," I grinned at him much to his dismay before waving and exiting the forge.

 **A/N: So that happened. Next chapter is Jason and Piper, Percy addressing Camp Half-Blood, and then the Roman camp as well. At least, I hope that's what the next chapter will be as I haven't begun to write it yet.**

 **Anyways, Happy Halloween, and thanks for reading as always.**


	26. Return to Camp Half-Blood

**A/N: Hi again XD. Not much to say other than thanks for your kind words in your reviews, so anyways thanks for reading and reviewing as usual. Makes me happy =D**

 **Also, secretly I'm a cat XD meow.**

 _Chapter 26_

 _(Percy POV)_

Leo and Calypso seemed to be doing just fine together, so I left them to continue whatever they were building. I went to find Jason and Piper, so I decided to walk around camp.

I walked by myself, passing a few campers along the way. Most were chatting and didn't pay me much attention, but some who I knew went through a phase of surprise, shock, waving in greeting, then confusion. I waved and nodded back, without saying much of a word.

Eventually, I found myself in the middle of the main ring of cabins. I spotted Jason and Piper chatting near the center, so I walked over towards them.

It was Jason who noticed me coming towards them, and he spoke up. "Hey, bro! We've been wondering where you've been!" Then, he hugged me and patted me somewhat hard on the back.

"Hey guys," I said before giving Piper a quick hug too.

"We're glad you're back," she spoke.

I sighed. "Well, I won't be staying past dinner today," I explained.

"Wait, what?" Jason asked.

"I'm kind of being forced to stay on Olympus right now," I said. It was at this point I noticed cabin three, the old Poseidon cabin had been destroyed, and in its place stood a new, silvery cabin with water and fire themes around it.

Jason followed my gaze and spoke up again. "Oh, that's the new cabin three. We're not sure which god it belongs to, as all of the ones we know of already have a cabin."

Then it dawned on me that the new cabin was most likely mine.

"Umm, about that," I said. "I think that cabin's mine," I said hesitantly.

Jason and Piper were shocked.

"How is that possible?" Piper spoke up.

"I'm kind of on the Olympian council now..." I elaborated.

Both of their eyes widened, and their mouths hung open.

"Dude, that's so cool!" Jason exclaimed.

"Not really," I muttered. "But whatever, I can't really change it. Your dad kind of forced me into it, anyways." Thunder boomed again, even though it was a sunny day. "Yes you did, Zeus, and you know it," I chuckled.

Jason and Piper were still trying to grasp the fact.

"So, are you going to be staying here, or...?" Piper wondered.

"No, I have to stay in my house on Olympus. Well, everyone else calls it a palace, but I'd rather think of it as a house."

Jason laughed lightly. "Of course. You've never really wanted all of these fancy titles and palaces and stuff, have you?"

"Nope!" I agreed. "Speaking of which, you can get rid of my cabin anyways, I probably won't be having any demigod kids anyways, and I'm not one for honor and glory and stuff."

Jason kept chatting. "Nahh, we'll keep it. You deserve the honor anyways."

Piper, on the other hand, looked surprised at my wording. "No demigod kids?" she asked. "What does that mean?"

"Oh ... um..." I muttered.

"Do you have a new girlfriend?" she asked.

"Um ... yes," I kept muttering.

She smiled. "And does this new girlfriend happen to be a goddess?"

I blushed. "Maybe..."

Jason spoke up again. "Well ... who is it?"

I sighed. "I can't really tell you that."

"Why not?" they asked persistently.

"She asked me not to tell anyone, so I won't tell anyone," I replied simply.

Piper looked like she wanted to know more. Then, her face became stricken with horror.

"It's not my mom, is it?" she asked worriedly.

"No, no. It's not," I laughed. "You don't have to worry about it; I'm sure you'll find out when the time is right."

They seemed to realize that that was the best they were going to get out of me, so they dropped the subject.

"Where's Nico?" I asked.

Jason turned his shoulder behind him and said, "Hades cabin. He's in there with Will."

"Okay. I might pay him a visit."

"Great timing them, we've got to organize some of those figurines and collectible cards Jason promised to al of the minor gods," Piper said.

"Alright, see you guys around," I said, waving. "And please, don't put me in the game, I don't want to be in it."

"Bye!" both of them called out before walking up the hill together.

.

In the meantime, I turned my attention to the Hades cabin. I knocked on the door, and inside, I heard a bunch of shuffling going on. The door opened to reveal a discheveled looking Nico with Will Solace hurriedly trying to put on a shirt sitting on one of the beds.

"Oh, sorry guys," I said, laughing slightly.

"Shut up, Perce," Nico growled, blushing slightly.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to you later, then..." I said lightheartedly before shutting the door for them and leaving.

.

Later that afternoon, I found my way over to Juniper's tree, where Grover and their baby daughter, Willow, hung out often.

In that span of time, I managed to be tackled by a hug, exchange stories with my best friend, and catch up on life and what was going on in the outside world.

It turns out Willow really liked me, and I promised I would come see her again sometime.

"Percy's an amazing hero, better than your old goat," Grover would say to her.

* * *

That night, I meandered my way over to the gods table on the pavilion. Once again, I found that Poseidon's table had been replaced by a different one for me.

Sitting at the gods table, I attracted a lot of attention. Throughout dinner, people were pointing and whispering. I also noticed a sudden scent of my mom's homemade cookies that seemingly came from nowhere.

Looking towards the sacrificial fireplace, I saw Jason, Piper, and Leo walking away. I met their eyes and tried to convey a "thanks, but you really don't have to do that, especially since you're gods yourselves" look. Turns out, that's hard to communicate relying on facial expressions. I'd have to tell them later.

Anyways, once dinner ended, I stood up. The hall fell silent.

"Um, hi everyone," I began awkwardly. "I'm Percy if you don't know me. I'm just visiting the camp to bring some messages from Olympus that Zeus decided to have me deliver instead of Hermes or somebody." People looked confused and puzzled.

I elaborated further. "I'm apparently a new Olympian now, so that table and the new cabin three are supposedly mine." At this, there was a lot of gasping, and some people made to bow, but I raised a hand.

"I don't really care for any of the titles though, so you don't have to treat me with any special respect or stuff," I said intelligently. "That means bowing," I added to those still in the position.

"Anyways, Zeus tells me to tell you a few things regarding your position during the recent civil war," I sighed. There was a lot of glances and worried looks going around at this point.

"Basically, you're off the hook," I continued. There was a lot of relieved sighs going around. "The gods wish for you to continue your training and routines, and that you won't be punished for your part. However, Zeus expects you to pick the correct side in the future," I finished.

Then, I added a little bit of my own speech in. "I know some of you may know about Poseidon's former son, Matt. Well, I'm sorry to say that he's in Tartarus, and that he will most likely remain there for a significant portion of the future."

A few people either glared at me or stared at me in relief.

"So, basically, just be yourselves again like before all of the wars and this whole mess started," I concluded. "If you want, I can pop down here occasionally to fill you in on stuff going on up in Olumps, okay?"

The camp was filled with nodding and clapping, so I sat back down and watched as everyone eventually left for the campfire.

Once there was no one left, I turned to Chiron and Dionysus and told them that I'd be leaving soon.

They nodded, so I teleported myself to the other side of the country to Camp Jupiter. Because of time zones and such, it was still daylight when I arrived at the tunnel, where I spotted two Roman demigods guarding the entrance.

I sighed. Should I do a diplomatic entrance, or a flashy one?

 **A/N: XD. So yeah, I didn't get done what I intended to get done; I originally thought that writing Percy visiting both camps would be a one chapter job, but it turns out I was wrong. Anyways, thanks for reading, and bye! Meow XD**


	27. Camp Jupiter

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back, obviously, so here's another chapter that I hope you'll like.**

 _Chapter 27_

 _(Percy POV)_

The two guards were new campers as far as I could tell; both had probato tablets and looked out of place on the street. It was a boy and girl, and they appeared to be conversing. I slowly walked towards them casually. I didn't exactly want to hurt them, so I figured I'd just find my way around into the tunnel.

One thing that puzzled me was why the legion put two inexperienced soldiers on guard duty; I thought it would make more sense to put someone experienced there just in case some extremely horrific emergency occurred (such as me breaking into the camp).

Eventually one of them spotted me from about twenty feet away, and once I was sure I had his attention, I burst into flames, causing the girl to scream.

I decided to have a little bit of fun and used the flames to cover my entire body except for my eyes. Basically, I was literally a human torch.

So, I grinned underneath my flames and ran towards them, bringing out Hyperion's spear. When I threw it, they wisely ducked out of the way before drawing their swords. However, it was too late as I had already sprinted past them into the tunnel.

While running, I heard the sound of an alarm sounding, and when I emerged near the banks of the little Tiber river, I found the legion gathering into a loose formation on the other side.

Just for fun, I sprinted over the water to the other side and started fighting some of the soldiers. I never injured any of them, save a few cuts and scratches, but I was keeping everyone at bay with my fire shield and spear. Using Riptide would be a dead giveaway to my identity.

I saw Reyna, Frank, and Hazel watching the battle, but they weren't actually doing anything besides studying my moves.

Eventually, the legion was smart enough to try and force me into the water, which I allowed them to do on purpose.

One of the bloke's swords pressed me, forcing me to step back into the water. He smiled triumphantly.

Just for acting and entertainment, I flailed about and let my flames keep burning under the water until it was dark enough where they wouldn't be able to see me. I vanquished my flames and watched as people peered over the surface trying to glimpse me deep under the water.

However, I waited at the bottom for them to turn and leave, and sure enough, they did.

I grinned to myself and shot out of the water like a canon straight into the air. The water from the river churned and rose with me, obscuring my appearance. There was a lot of screaming, and the best part was an open-mouthed Reyna glancing at the giant water orb in the sky.

I let myself drop down into a kneeling position as I hit the ground, dispersing my water bubble back into the river with a loud whoosh.

Then I stood up. "Hi!" I said cheerfully.

I could visibly see Reyna, Frank, and Hazel relax in relief.

"Well, hello then," Frank said displomatically.

I noticed he and Reyna were sporting the purple Praetor cape, so I took it that even though they were immortal, they were still allowed to lead the camp.

"So, Zeus asked me to bring down a few mesages for the camp," I grinned at him. "Could I talk to you three alone, quickly?"

Shortly after, I found myself chatting with my friends in a restaurant in New Rome.

"So anyways," I sipped some of my hot chocolate. "I presume you have questions, so ask away."

"How and why are you here?" Hazel asked. "Not that I'm upset that you're here, but we didn't know what happened to you after we left the throne room."

"Well, I'm kind of an Olympian god now..." I frowned.

Reyna's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious," she breathed.

I nodded. "Apparently I am," I sighed. "I didn't ask for it," I said. Then I coughed and looked up at the sky.

"Anyways, what was your message for us?" Frank said, being serious.

"Zeus says to tell you that for the camp's part in the war, the campers will not be punished. They should continue their training and routines, and next time, Zeus warns them to pick the right side. As for you guys, you're all fine," I said, smiling.

Reyna nodded.

"I have a question, though," I proclaimed. "How did the camp get convinced to fight on Poseidon and the greek's side, anyways? Neptune wasn't exactly a revered god here."

Reyna growled. "It was that Matt kid, your half-brother. He was like Octavion 2.0, with his poisonous tounge."

"He was here, too?" I asked, genuenlh surprised.

"Him and Annabeth," Reyna was disgusted again.

I smiled. "Lighten up a bit," I told her. "Anyways, I've got to run. Can you tell that message to the camps?" I asked.

"Of course," said Hazel.

"Alright then. Bye guys!" I said, grinning before disappearing in a flash of light to let Zeus know I'd done my job.

* * *

Zeus smiled at me. "What took you so long?" he chuckled.

"I was talking to my old friends as well, you know..." I said, slightly annoyed despite the kindness he was sharing with me in comparison to the past.

"Alright, well, run on home to your palace," he told me.

So I teleported to my palace and walked inside.

"Where've you been?!" shouted a worried voice. I tuned and found Hestia hugging me.

"Sorry, Zeus told me to go talk to the camps about things," I said hastily.

She continued burying her head in my chest. "Well, I missed you," she said to me.

"Aww, that's sweet," I told her, grinning.

I was lucky I had her as a girlfriend, honestly. And at the moment I didn't care what anyone else would have to say.

 **A/N: Really short and definitely not my best work. But I've been super busy so this was the only time I had to post this. Sorry!**


	28. The To-Do List

**A/N: The last chapter! I think. It's probably a little inconclusive, but whatever. Ends with Percy/Hestia, so yeah.**

 **Also, I'm writing a giant story about Percy and Chaos, but it's all gonna go on one chapter. And currently it's 14K words, but I'm not even close to finished, so it'll probably be way longer than that.**

 **Anyways, have the final chapter.**

 _Chapter 28_

 _(Percy POV)_

Hestia instantly hugged me the moment I got home.

"I'm sorry... I should've told you..." I sighed.

"No, it's okay," she said into the hug. "I'm just glad I have you back."

"Well, I'm here... So what do you want to do?"

"We can talk about stuff..." Hestia said before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the couch.

I plopped down and felt her sit next to me and cuddle into my side.

"Aww... you seem more adorable than usual," I told her.

She glared at me, but smiled a bit. "I missed you," she said.

"Whatever," I said, wrapping my arm around her comfortingly.

"So... We've still got a lot to do..." I started.

"That's true," she agreed. "I feel like we're gonna have a rough time explaining this to Zeus," she chuckled.

"I'm not quite sure what he'll think. For all we know, he could just accept that we're dating... but then again, he could easily throw a fit."

"The old him would definitely get pissed," Hestia laughed. "But I don't know about the new guy that he is now."

"Horray for growth of character!" I cheered jokingly. Both of us laughed.

"Kinda reminds me of the time I told Hermes that I believed that you thousands of years old gods and goddesses could change their ways. And look what happened to Poseidon (unfortunately not unfortunately), Zeus, Athena, even you."

"I guess I've changed a lot, haven't I?" she sighed.

"Not at heart," I told her. "Remember when you were sitting in Camp Half-Blood's campfire when I was just starting out?"

"Yeah... you were so young at the time, you were adorable," Hestia grinned and snuggled with me further.

"I was twelve! And I didn't even know it was you... sorry about that."

"Aww, it's okay. I'm used to being put on the sidelines. But you did make the connection after the Titan War," she grinned.

"Oh yeah... remember when I gave you Pandora's box, or jar, or vase, or whatever it is?"

She nodded. "I still have it. And it's a pathos, by the way."

"Forgive my memory lapse," I joked.

"Yeah... well don't forget to tell me what the heck you're doing for half the day, because I missed you!" she exclaimed before tackling me in another hug.

"I won't," I told her. "And geeze, you hug tight," I squeezed out.

"Well, that's what I do," she grinned before lightly kissing me on the cheek.

"Aww, that's sweet!" I told her, slightly surprised.

"Are you gonna kiss me back?" she teased.

"Maybe," I grinned. Then I quickly kissed her cheek, too.

"Is it possible for you to sit next to me instead of tackling me in hugs repeatedly?" I teased.

"Nope," she blatantly said before reating her head across my lap.

"Okay, you just use me as a pillow, that's fine," I mock sighed in sadness.

She frowned. "You're joking, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You can use me as a pillow," I assured her.

"... so what do we still need to do?" she asked me.

"Um, eventually we're gonna have to tell Zeus... and I kind of want to get Bob and Damaesan out of Tartarus..."

"How do you plan to do that?" Hestia asked me.

"I dunno, maybe we could just ask the council?"

"Sure, what could possibly go wrong with that?" she scoffed.

"But we can do it," I told her.

Suddenly, she looked horrorstruck.

"But whatever you do..." she whispered. "Don't simply jump again! I don't wanna lose you," she sobbed, hugging me again.

"Aww... don't worry, I won't jump in... at least not without you."

She looked terrified. "I don't... Want to..." she mumbled.

"Oh, right... you're understandably scared of that place... don't worry. I'd protect you..." I reassured her. How do you think I got Hyperion's spear?"

Understanding dawned on her face again. "So... you beat him?" she said, frightened.

"Yeah... I think I'm strong enough to survive there. And I know you are," I reassured her.

"I know... You've done it before..." she sighed and hugged me tighter.

"So freeing those two is on our to-do list..." I prompted.

"Yup!" she agreed, happy again.

"Okay..." I told her comfortingly. "You need to become better friends with my friends..."

"Okay... as long as you're there," she sighed. "And after we tell Zeus, so we don't have to worry about people finding out.

"Um... Piper already figured it out, kind of..." I trailed off.

"What?" she glared at me.

"She knows I'm dating a goddess, but she doesn't know it's you," I reassured her.

"Though maybe Aphrodite already knows..." she whimpered.

"Well, if she does, she probably won't talk about it," I reassured her.

"Besides, what's the worst that can happen? Public embarrassment?" I joked.

"Yes..." she muttered sheepishly.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine..." I told her. "Besides, I won't be leaving youanytime soon, which also constitutes as never."

"Aww," she looked at me with relief in her eyes.

I kissed her on the cheek again.

She hugged me even tighter. "Love you, Percy," she whispered to me.

I hugged her back

 **A/N: Done! And... that's probably going to be the last chapter. You can use your imagination to fill in the rest :p. So yeah... review and let me know how I did. And also, I'll try and post that one giant other story I'm working on... as soon as I get it done.**

 **So... thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
